


Schoolfed Heroism

by arsenicCastellan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Chapter 6: Assault, Chatting & Messaging, Guns, Lance has a crush on Keith, Modern AU, Stalking, Violence, aoyama is in the dekusquad fight me, aoyama lives in france, bnha exists but its called schoolfed heroism, characters will be tagged as they appear, deku and kouda play cookie run together, endeavour is an ass to shouto and its gonna get worse, galecus is life, hagakure's name is bowsette ascii and i feel i should warn you, hunk lives in samoa, iida types like a polite karkat, im a big nerd with a passion for many things, im abandoning this until further notice :(, jiro and pidge met over overwatch, keith has a crush on lance, keith lives in america, midoriya will have no less than 69 existensial crisises, minimal plot, now if they could just talk that'd be great, ojirou is a sassy man, ojirou is also a homestuck furry and im calling him out, or am i calling myself out hmmmmmmmMMMMMMM, season 8 update: this will not follow canon cus canon looks like a dumpster fire!, todoroki makes very indepth conspiracy theories, tokoyami has a pet bird called ave (stealing ideas from my hiveswap fanfic? pshhhh), tokoyami isnt gonna be okay, voltron exists its just called voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: Pidgeon: okay jk jk OwUPidgeon: so you know how we’re friends rightPrayForTheWicked: one more owo face and im not helping you in candy crushPidgeon: O_OPrayForTheWicked: have fun on your own katiePidgeon: i’ll manage ;-;Modern AU where Pidge and Jirou meet over games and introduce their friends to each other. It goes heavily wrong.- Probably not gonna be finished. I want to finish it but I haven't found the motivation.





	1. Prolouge - Pidge sucks at candy crush

_Pidgeon_   **has _sent_** **a _message_** **to**   _PrayForTheWicked_

[03:05] Pidgeon: hey

Pidgeon: hey

Pidgeon: hey

[03:06] Pidgeon: heyyyyyy

Pidgeon: jiroooooo

[04:20] Pidgeon: ha blaze it

[06:37] Pidgeon: ughhhhhh

[09:13] PrayForTheWicked: IM AWAKE WHAT

Pidgeon: jiro! ^3^

PrayForTheWicked: katie why the fuck were you up at 3 am texting me

Pidgeon: just cus

[09:16] Pidgeon: okay jk jk OwU

Pidgeon: so you know how we’re friends right

PrayForTheWicked: one more owo face and im not helping you in candy crush

Pidgeon: O_O

PrayForTheWicked: have fun on your own katie

Pidgeon: i’ll manage ;-; 

Pidgeon: back on subject! 

Pidgeon: since we’ve reached the big F

Pidgeon: of FRIENDSHIP

Pidgeon: i’ve decided to add you to my friends group chat.

PrayForTheWicked: hopefully it isn’t as buckwild as my class one

Pidgeon: thank god i have like 3 friend. 

PrayForTheWicked: mood

PrayForTheWicked: wait i have a horrible idea

Pidgeon: OWO WHATS THIS

[09:32] PrayForTheWicked: i now have no remorse for doing this

PrayForTheWicked: wanna merge our chats 

Pidgeon: sounds like fun im in

Pidgeon: can we make a cult in your chat

PrayForTheWicked: they’d probably fall for it

Pidgeon: neat 

PrayForTheWicked: that wasn’t a yes

Pidgeon: TTOTT


	2. Form Voltron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KazooStress: Who changed my name
> 
> Pidgeon: it’s beautiful shiro
> 
> KazooStress: YOU
> 
> Pidgeon is offline
> 
> -
> 
> Voltron is online!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t think zebedes quirk is s -> z and I WROTE TWO FICS WITH IT LIKE THAT FUUUCCCCKKK. FUCK. i feel like i’ve commited a crime. like i stole a cookie a few hours ago and now the guilt is settling in. zebede i did chu dirty and in calling myself out on my bnha x vld fic what am i doing.
> 
> letzzzzz get riggggghhttt into the ficccccccc

[09:56] **PrayForTheWicked** _created_ _a_ _new_ _group_ \- **Untitled**  

 **PrayForTheWicked** _added_ **Pidgeon**

[10:00] PrayForTheWicked: the beginning of hell

Pidgeon: beginning? we’re already in hell

[10:03] Pidgeon: anyway want me to add my ✧･ﾟ*✧･ﾟ* squad *✧*･ﾟ✧

PrayForTheWicked: how long did that take you to google

Pidgeon: 3:< 

Pidgeon: shuddup

[10:07] **Pidgeon** _added_ **WinkWinkNudge** , **EmoXtremo** , **^3^** _and_ **3**   _more_

PrayForTheWicked: you have 6 friend

PrayForTheWicked: you lie

Pidgeon: that depends - @WinkWinkNudge are we friends or nah

WinkWinkNudge: ;-; pls

[10:11] Pidgeon: no

^3^: Pidgeeeee.

Pidgeon: hewwo fwiend

WinkWinkNudge: HOW COME HUNKS YOUR FRIEND

Pidgeon: you’re 1/2 my friend -0-

Pidgeon: help me with candy crush and we can be more friend

WinkWinkNudge: how much more

Pidgeon: like 5%

[10:14] Pidgeon: lance im kidding ofc ur my friend

^3^: squad

Pidgeon: hell yeah squad

[10:16] KazooStress: Who changed my name

Pidgeon: it’s beautiful shiro

KazooStress: YOU

 **Pidgeon** _is_ _offline_

EmoXtremo: could’ve been worse bro

Wehttam: i can think of worse names

Wehttam: case in point

[10:19] **Wehttam** _has_ _changed_ **KazooStress’s** _name_ _to_ **Daddy**

Daddy: im already done with this chat

Wehttam: we’ve done it reddit

 **Daddy** _has changed their name to_ **Stress**

Stress: im plain ol stress now

EmoXtremo: yea big mood

PrayForTheWicked: oh worm

Queen✧: Oh worm?

PrayForTheWicked: oh worm

Queen✧: How does anyone learn English when this shit is normal

[10:22] **Pidgeon** _is_ _online_

Pidgeon: :O ALLURA SWORE

WinkWinkNudge: GASP ALLURA

^3^: :O 

EmoXtremo: cool now say fuck

Stress: KEITH

Wehttam: come on allura

Wehttam: say fuck

Stress: MATT

PrayForTheWicked: no one would hear it

Stress: I’d yell at you but I don’t know who you are 

PrayForTheWicked: oh im jiro

Pidgeon: she’s my friend

Pidgeon: we play overwatch together

PrayForTheWicked: and i help you in candy crush

Pidgeon: shut up jiro

PrayForTheWicked: can’t deny it

[10:25] Pidgeon: anyway this is the squad

Pidgeon: @EmoXtremo/keith is a disaster gay

EmoXtremo: i crack so many death jokes i wonder if im kidding or not

Stress: do you want a hug?

EmoXtremo: ...

[10:27] EmoXtremo: yes

Stress: nyooming over

 **EmoXtremo** _is_ _offline_

Pidgeon: that’s shiro he’s team dead

Pidgeon: *dad but that also applies

Pidgeon: he dies alot

PrayForTheWicked: cool

[10:32] Pidgeon: @WinkWinkNudge is the gremlin that snuck into our squad and won’t leave aka lance

WinkWinkNudge: pidge that’s a description of you wym

Pidgeon: shuddup you said you’d fuck a scp

WinkWinkNudge: ;) you have knife roombas

Pidgeon: YOU TAKE THAT BACK

Pidgeon: KNIFE ROOMBAS ARE GREAT

Pidgeon: I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME YOU’D FUCK SCP-049 AND LIKE 

Pidgeon: idk gamzee

WinkWinkNudge: nuh uh

WinkWinkNudge: i have taste katie holt

WinkWinkNudge: i told you i’d fuck marvus, marry kurloz and kill gamzee everyone knows this

Pidgeon: idk that kinda screams clown fucker to me ;)

[10:36] WinkWinkNudge: shuddup your mother buys you megablocks instead of legos

Pidgeon: >:O 

 **Pidgeon** _is_ _offline_

 **WinkWinkNudge** _is_ _offline_

^3^: jesus again

PrayForTheWicked: god you guys to?

PrayForTheWicked: man the havoc of both will be crazy

Queen✧: Both?

PrayForTheWicked: i’ve got my own group of friends that i’m going to add

PrayForTheWicked: i think someone’ll die but eh

Queen✧: That’ll probably be chaotic, I agree. How many friends do you have

[10:40] PrayForTheWicked: wait i don’t have friendz

PrayForTheWicked: jk

PrayForTheWicked: like 19 friend

Queen✧: This group chat will be rather big then wouldn’t it?

PrayForTheWicked: yea true

PrayForTheWicked: but eh i wanna see what happens tbh

Wehttam: same 

^3^: im worried

PrayForTheWicked: hank right?

^3^: hunk but yea? 

PrayForTheWicked: we’ll probably not die

^3^: probably?

PrayForTheWicked: you never know with group chats my dude.

Queen✧: Oh worm

Wehttam: im so proud allura ;-; your’re first meme

Stress: matthew wtf is that grammer

Wehttam: irz ART shrimp boi

 **Wehttam** _has named the group, “_ **memelordZ** _”_

Wehttam: with a z cus we’re cool like the kidzbop kids


	3. Dekusquad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Might: do we all need some good shit in the chat tonight
> 
> Stress: i want my brain to make endodolphins
> 
> Queen✧: *Endomorphins
> 
> Stress: yea that's what i said
> 
> Wehttam: allura can't you read
> 
> -
> 
> introducing the dekusquad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was googling up charon like greek mythology charon (cus i wanted to draw charun like that leave me be) and it came up with plutos moons for some reason and it had kerberos as the voltron one and i was dying. 
> 
> i did charun and i got "Charun was the Etruscan God of bashing idiots over the head with a hammer." and that's fucking great. c'est genial bitchh
> 
> aoyama belongs in the dekusquad like you can fight me this is ma fic i make da rULEZ

[10:52] **PrayForTheWicked** _added_ **Small** **Might** , **Bean** , **Iida** **Tenya** _and_ _3_ _more_ _to_ “ **memelordZ** ”

PrayForTheWicked: since i have to many friend

PrayForTheWicked: im adding them in chunks

Pidgeon: this is why you have like 6 friend

Pidgeon: then you can keep track

EmoXtremo: i have 0 

Pidgeon: no you’re just bad at math

EmoXtremo: true

PrayForTheWicked: these nerds are the dekusquad and they’re very good

Small Might: awww thank you jiro! :D

Bean: :3 im touched jiro!

Iida Tenya: YES THANK YOU

[10:55] PrayForTheWicked: @Small_Might is deku. he’s charismatic as fuck and is head over heels for this character from an anime he likes

Small Might: all might is the best fight me jiro ;^; 

PrayForTheWicked: all might’s cool and all but i like the gravity hero.

PrayForTheWicked: shes hot and cute what more could i ask for

Bean: oh worm

Queen✧: w

[10:58] Pidgeon: you broke allura thanks

Bean: sorry!

PrayForTheWicked: this is ochako her name means tea and she likes tea

Bean: cus it’s the good stuff

 **Bean ** _has changed_ ** Bean’s ** _name to_ ** Tea Child  **

Tea Child: much better

PrayForTheWicked: ocha u go u funky lil gremlin

[11:01] PrayForTheWicked: @Iida_Tenya needs a better name but he does the boi hand a lot. he will help u with hw. he is a god.

Wehttam: my name might be my name backwards but damn iida that name sucksssss

Iida Tenya: I LIKE IT :(

Tea Child: >:( meanie

Wehttam: im just saying lmao

[11:03] Small Might: your days are numbered matthew holt you will die via furby vore in -31846 seconds 

Wehttam: that was worded like a threat but that sounds fun

Wehttam: i’ve always wanted to be vored by a furby

Stress: matt what the fuck

[11:05] Stress: i thought i said i had dibs 

Wehttam: i haven’t been vored yet @Small_Might whens he coming

ZukoButCooler: vore

 **Small Might** _is offline_

ZukoButCooler: :(

Owowatdis: deku you started this uwu

Owowatdis: gotta finish what you started

PrayForTheWicked: yea izuku

PrayForTheWicked: coward

Wehttam: things teens are very into

Pidgeon: 1) bullying me on tumblr

EmoXtremo is online

EmoXtremo: who the fuck are you people

Owowatdis: hewwo

Owowatdis: im tsuyu rawr xD 

[11:09] **EmoXtremo** _is offline_

Owowatdis: :(

Tea Child: that wasn't an Dx are you okay

[11:11] Owowatdis: :((

Tea Child: ASUI???

[11:13] Owowatdis: ):

Tea Child: i'm coming with all my love and affection

 **Tea Child** _is offline_

Owowatdis: :)

ZukoButHot: god i wish someone loved me like that

 **EmoXtremo** _is online_

EmoXtremo: relatable

Small Might: do we all need some good shit in the chat tonight

Stress: i want my brain to make endodolphins

Queen✧: *Endomorphins

Stress: yea that's what i said

Wehttam: allura can't you read

Queen✧: You guys just learn all your facts from Tumblr

Wehttam: dOn'T cAlL mE oUt LiKe ThIs

Small Might: since we all need them dolphins i will call in an expert

Small Might: @99%Glitter AOYAMA PLEASE

[11:15] 99%Glitter: ✧ who needs some love and appreciation tonight? ✧

EmoXtremo: like every single day my dude

Stress: mood

Pidgeon: mood

Wehttam: mood

WInkWinkNudge: mood

^3^: i will hug you all

^3^: im making cookies and tea rn

^3^: pidge you like peanut butter cookies right

Pidgeon: yes ;^; youre so nice hunk

^3^: i'll get some icing and make you guys some nice personalised ones

^3^: because you are my friends and friends can't be sad thats illegal

[11:22] PrayForTheWicked: is it to late to say mood

Iida Tenya: JIRO DO YOU WANT A HUG

Owowatdis: i'd like a hug again

Owowatdis: ochako approves of hug time and is prepared to spread more love and hugs

PrayForTheWicked: yea that'd be nice iida

Small Might: GROUP HUG TIME YA'LL

ZukoButHot: cool cool

99%Glitter: ✧ im gonna ask momo to make cookies for you beauties ( ˘ ³˘)❤ ✧

[11:30] 99%Glitter: ✧ now time for some good old love, support and appreciation! YOU WILL TAKE IT. YOU WILL BE LOVED. I LOVE YOU. (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ je vous aime mes amis!!!! ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ À vaillant coeur rien d’impossible! (>’o')> ♥ <(‘o’<) ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ On n’est point toujours une bête pour l’avoir été quelquefois （〃・ω・〃）✧

99%Glitter: ✧ Entre deux cœurs qui s’aiment, nul besoin de paroles ( ´͈ ॢꇴ `͈ॢ)･*♡ ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ L’enfer, c’est les autres ✿♥‿♥✿ ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ Et enfin! ヾ(◍’౪`◍)ﾉﾞ♡ ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ L’amour c’est être stupide ensemble <\- which i think sums us up well! (>’o')> ♥ <(‘o’<) ✧

Queen✧: These are lovely quotes! 

Pidgeon: nice my dude i feel the endodolphins already

WinkWinkNudge: i can't read french but i have google

WinkWinkNudge: and google says that this is the endodolphin material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I STARTED WRITING AOYAMAS TYPING QUIRK THINGY AND IT REMINDED ME OF ZEBRUH NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO aoyama would never call me ugly and kick me out of his house via zebra. 
> 
> also next chapter is group hug time, the bakusquad and iida will get a BETTER name.


	4. cHAOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wehttam: @fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN fortnite gun reads like thanos car ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN: sOMEONE GETS IT
> 
> Pidgeon: that's stupid
> 
> Wehttam: i could make it WORSE
> 
> Pidgeon: no you can't it's already fucking awful
> 
> Stress: katie do you remember what happened like 2 hours ago
> 
> Stress: don't fucking give him opportunity
> 
> \- 
> 
> Bakusquad comes in with a chaotic bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF voltron season 8 december 14th YEA HI LEMME SCREAM PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM EITHER please i like them alive. adam was enough dreamworks. 
> 
> if anyone dies - ANYONE - i will cry. 
> 
> im so slow at updating this next weeks trolls will probably be out by the time this goes up RIPPPPPP welp guess whos slow MEEEEEEE martsi’s hot tho like srsly. damn. like her smile her eYES. HER EYES OMG. but damn the clown's route. just DAMN. it was intense my dudes.
> 
> the clown troll is a damn mood their name at the top translates to MOTHER FUCKER like mood. and one of their theme's name is bowsette ascii. like i thought 'imagine, if you will, a situation wherein i wrote the bulk of this song at 4 am and then woke up only to discover the monstrosity i had created in my fleeting hubris' was just the peak and then james goes and makes the next one bowsette ascii. james you absolute mad man
> 
> Usernames as we're at the point where I'm getting confused:  
> Pidge: Pidgeon  
> Jirou: PrayForTheWicked  
> Lance: WinkWinkNudge  
> Keith: EmoXtremo  
> Hunk: ^3^  
> Shiro: Stress  
> Allura: Queen✧  
> Matt: Wehttam
> 
> Izuku: Small Might  
> Ochako: Tea Child  
> Iida: Iida Tenya  
> Asui: Owowatdis  
> Shouto: ZukoButHotter  
> Aoyama: 99%Glitter

[11:36] **PrayForTheWicked** _added_ **ChillPepper** , **fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN** , **DuctTapeYourLifeTogether** _and_ **1** _more_

PrayForTheWicked: this is bakusquad minus baku 

PrayForTheWicked: cus we're having fun mushy times and the group hug would be more chaotic

Pidgeon: but chaotic group hugs are the best

WinkWinkNudge: screaming and hugs

^3^: no cookies if you scream

Pidgeon: thats nOT FAIR

^3^: ಠﭛಠ

[11:38] ^3^: then perish

ChillPepper: bakugo's not that bad!

fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN: ya sure bud

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: ya sure bud

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: ya sure bud

[11:40] ChillPepper: ... if im being honest he is kinda

fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN: plus the group hug involves deku 

fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN: that's like a good reason to not tell bakugo just yet

[11:42] fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN: WAIT DID YOU GUYS ORGANISE A GROUP HUG WITHOUT US

Small Might: you guys weren't online so we couldn't ask! do you wanna come over now though?

 **Tea Child** _is online_

Tea Child: MOMO MADE COOKIES 

Small Might: they were really nice cookies to! she's a god at making them

Tea Child: i kno right

Tea Child: THEY WERE GOOD

Tea Child: YOU GUYS CAN HAVE SOME IF YOU COME

Tea Child: if anyone asks i didn't eat 12 and that was totally asui

Owowatdis: (◡‿◡✿)

[11:45] Owowatdis: (O-O✿)

Owowatdis: I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY COOKIES

 **Owowatdis** _has added_ **ProbablyGod**

ProbablyGod: Hello! 

Owowatdis: OCHAKO ATE ALL THE FUCKING COOKIES MOMO

Tea Child: I ATE LIKE 10 THERE WAS MORE THAN THAT

Small Might: 10?! 

Small Might: i think it was more than 10

Tea Child: shhhh

Small Might: lying is bad ochako

Owowatdis: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT HUGS AND THEN YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES

ProbablyGod: There's still cookies though! Do you want me to make some for you especially?

Owowatdis: This is why we call you god Momo.

[11:52] IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: cookies?

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: COOKIES?!

fornitefunFORTNITEGUN: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

Wehttam: man @fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN that reads like thanos car ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN: sOMEONE GETS IT

Pidgeon: that's stupid

Wehttam: i could make it WORSE

Pidgeon: no you can't it's already fucking awful

Stress: katie do you remember what happened like 2 hours ago

Stress: don't fucking give him an opportunity

[11:55] **Wehttam** _has changed_   **fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN's** _name to_ **ThanosKarkalicious**

Wehttam: suffer pidge

ThanosKarkalicious: ;)

Pidgeon: matt where are you im coming for your homestuck ass

Pidgeon: and who the fuck is @ThanosKarkalicious im coming for you to

ThanosKarkalicious: you'll never know nya <3

[11:58] PrayForTheWicked: fuck i forgot to introduce you lil shits

ThanosKarkalicious: don't chu dare 

ThanosKarkalicious: i want this to be my legacy

PrayForTheWicked: no you don't kaminari

ThanosKarkalicious: YOU DON'T KNOW ME

[12:01] ThanosKarkalicious: also the tea's cold :( why did ya'll abandon the leaf juccie

ProbablyGod: You can put the kettle back on?

ThanosKarkalicious: KETTLE???

ProbablyGod: Nevermind, I'll come back.

PrayForTheWicked: i'm coming back i need tea for kaminari's bullshit

ThanosKarkalicious: stop callING ME OUT?

PrayForTheWicked: you brought this on yourself you spelt juice juccie

ThanosKarkalicious: cus it's the good jucc

ChillPepper: should i introduce myself?

PrayForTheWicked: go ahead i wanna see momo try and teach kaminari how to make tea

[12:04] **PrayForTheWicked** _is offline_

ChillPepper: i'm kirishima! :D

ThanosKarkalicious: he's the rowdy boy 

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: It’s a

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: Beautiful

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether:  Baby

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: Boy

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: There’s a good boy. 

ThanosKarkalicous: Hey there’s a - now that’s a boy that I could get into

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: that’s a perfect boy!

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: Let me see this perfect boy!

ThanosKarkalicious: the bakusquad’s special boy

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: Can you move faster…?

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: My

ThanosKarkalicious: perfect

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: boy?

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: My sweet boy let me show you the world!

ThanosKarkalicious: My sweet boy!! 

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: _**MY BOYYY!!**  _

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: Let me get my boy.

ThanosKarkalicious: I gotta say, you’re starting with a sweet boy, now he looks like a sweet boy. 

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: _**MY** _

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen:  _ **BE** _

ThanosKarkalicious:  _ **AU** _

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: _**TI** _

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: _**FUL** _

ThanosKarkalicious: _**BOY!!** _

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether:Oh my sweet boy D:

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: Sweet boy. 

ChillPepper: guys ;^; 

[12:07] ChillPeppr: your mcelroy quoting is getting rlly accurate 

ThanosKarkalicious: we've been practising

DuctTapeMyLifeTogether: *I've

ThanosKarkalicous: *we've you helped ｡◕‿◕｡

DuctTapeMyLifeTogether: you were the one practising to me daily boo ( ˘ ³˘)❤

[12:10] Wehttam: damn ya'll type fast

Pidgeon: GOD I CAN’T EVEN GOOGLE THAT FAST HOW

Pidgeon: LIKE THAT DIDN’T EVEN HAVE ANY TIME SIGNATURES

Stress: fast internet

Pidgeon: impossible 

Pidgeon: you have to sell your damn soul to get fast internet

Pidgeon: and im saving my soul for a good reason like shrek 5

WinkWinkNudge: plus you chicken peck

Pidgeon: and you key smash half the time when messaging keith whats the difference

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: ridisknsudjen this is a key smash acceptance zone get out wiejnsnzow

Wehttam: askfurhfjd katie how could you

[12:23] Tea Child: sorry for interuptting the wiujeaoivejd

Tea Child: BUT

Tea Child: can ya'll come up with a good username for @Iida_Tenya

Tea Child: it's been so long

Tea Child: he deserves it wjdmmdkd

Iida Tenya: IT’S ALREADY GOOD THOUGH.

Tea Child: can we try and make a cool one for you though? if you don’t like it you can change back!

Small Might: yeah! we just dont want you to be isolated and this is fun!! 

Owowatdis: ;) try it iida

Iida Tenya: SURE GO FOR IT THEN!

Small Might: ingenium!

Iida Tenya: WHERE’D YOU GET THAT FROM?

[12:29] Small Might: schoolfed heroism! it’s an anime about heros and the training needed to become a hero and its really cool and we need to binge it but ingeniums this guy whos power allows him to go super fast due to his engine legs and it's really cool but he reminds me of you because of his hair colour, he wears glasses and is super smart and cares about his friends and civilian lives a lot!

ThanosKarkalicious: that is so sweet izuku

[12:31] ProbablyGod: Iida’s ran to my house and is crying. 

Small Might: IS HE OKAY

ProbablyGod: Yes! That was a really sweet thing of you to do Izuku and he’s touched. :D

Small Might: ;0; 

Iida Tenya: YOU'RE TO NICE MIRDORIYA

[12:34] Tea Child: can i suggest one?

Iida Tenya: ABSOLUTELY

Tea Child: YEET

Tea Child: sonic! you're fast and blue!!

IIda Tenya: SONIC MAKES ME SOUND LIKE IM GOING EXTREMELY FAST

Iida Tenya: IM NOT FAST

Tea Child: yes u areeeeee

Iida Tenya: IN COMPARISON TO YOU GUYS, YES.

Iida Tenya: COMPARED TO EVERYONE ELSE

Iida Tenya: I'M SLOW

Small Might: but you're our resident fast boi ;-;

[12:38] Owowatdis: bruh iida youre joking right

Owowatdis: YOU'RE THE FAST BOY OF THIS CHAT

[12:40] 99%Glitter: ✧ DO I HEAR SOME SELF DEPRECIATING IN THIS CHAT ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ wait a fucking minute ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ which putain named this chat "memelordZ ✧

Wehttam: excuse moi its bootiful

99%Glitter: ✧ ʅ(｡◔‸◔｡)ʃ  c'est la vie ✧

Stress: why is the z capitalised matthew

Wehttam: because we're cool like the kidzbop kids

Wehttam: *kidzbop kidz EVERYTHING A Z

Wehttam: anyway whatre we doing

Wehttam: oooo naming :)

Pidgeon: yea no

Wehttam: :(

[12:46] 99%Glitter: ✧ tenya mon amie you are like sonic to us ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ tu es bon! vraiment bon!!! ✧

Owowatdis: iida you're a good dude 

ZukoButHotter: iida we had a group hug want to hug again

ProbablyGod: He's at my house, do you want to come over?

ZukoButHotter: oh my god two hot people in one place

 **ZukoButHotter** _has deleted_ **1** _message_

ZukoButHotter: yea sure

99%Glitter: ✧ life is an endless group hug ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ oooo are we making a name for tenya? ✧

[12:49] Small Might: yep! it's just for fun so we're not pressuring him to change his name

99%Glitter: ✧ BLUE DIAMOND ✧

Small Might: blue diamond is best diamond

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: nuh uh pink diamond is best diamond

ChillPepper: yellow diamond reminds me of bakugo tbh but i like the pearls more

[12:52] ThanosKarkalicious: @Small_Might yo i dare you to yell clod at bakugo

Small Might: i’ll summon my inner peridot >:3

Stress: blue’s relatable tbh

^3^: all the diamonds are pretty tbh

99%Glitter: ✧ ALL VALID ✧

[12:55] Owowatdis: yo iida i’ve got a brilliant name

Owowatdis: thomasthetankengine

Iida Tenya: w

Small Might: isn’t that from the schoolfed heroism chat fic i sent you a week ago and you saw it an hour ago

Owowatdis: that’s so specific

Small Might: it is

Owowatdis: IT WAS A GOOD CHAT FIC

Small Might: DID YOU READ THE OTHERS I SENT YOU

Owowatdis: o t h e r s 

Tea Child: wait you don’t send me fanfics ;-;

Small Might: can i send some?

[12:57] Tea Child: sure! i’d love to get into schoolfed heroism tbh it sounds like a great show

Small Might: i t  i s 

Tea Child: y e e t 

Small Might: wait guys can we have a binging session of schoolfed heroism some time? 

Wehttam: man i zhould watch more anime that zoundz cool gremlin might

Small Might: I'M 

Pidgeon: you watch sugoi quest for kokoro every other saturday you weeb

Wehttam: KATIE YOU CAN’T TALK YOU WORzHIP CHIHIRO FUJIZAKI

Pidgeon: NEITHER CAN YOU, YOU’VE COSPLAYED

Pidgeon: and chihiro is from a game and we do not talk about the anime

[13:01] WinkWinkNudge: cool cool @Pidgeon and @Wehttam but you guys have watched Pokémon together multiple times

Wehttam: pokémon iz life

Pidgeon: blocked

[13:04] Small Might: guys?

Tea Child: hell yea! anime binging is fun!! 

Iida Tenya: SOUNDS LIKE A FUN WAY TO RELAX! 

Owowatdis: i’d come but i’d spoil everything

Small Might: god mood i just wanna talk about everything that happens 

Owowatdis: you have more control than me so imma stay out have fun yall

ChillPepper: can i come? i've got naruto!

Wettam: what you guys have naruto no fair

Pidgeon: you have boruto but you keep complaining

[13:07] Wehttam: IT'S NOT THE SAME KATIE WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS

Stress: can i change my name to i want to die

**Stress** _has deleted_ **1** _message_

Queen✧: Is everything alright Takashi?

[13:10] Stress: no

**Stress** _is_ **offline**

**Queen✧** _is_ **offline**

EmoXtremo: ...

 **EmoXtremo** _is_ **offline**

[13:23] PrayForTheWicked: key smash

Iida Tenya: :/ OADINFEIOVG?

PrayForTheWicked: yea aen'vrioejrvpo

WinkWinkNudge: wjdmrkdoke

[13:25] WinkWinkNudge: wait howd you get a '

PrayForTheWicked: a funky thing called a laptop you should try it

Pidgeon: wdr[pk,qwrvg];

WinkWinkNudge: stop bragging fjegiaejgnewi

[13:28] WinkWinkNudge: my turn ;)

WinkWinkNudge: NyoomX4

Pidgeon: nyoom nyoom Nyoom NYOOM

WinkWInkNudge: I WANT CHU IN MY NYOOM

Pidgeon: LETS SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER

Wehttam: FROM NOW UNTIL FUREVER

Pidgeon: nyoom nyoom Nyoom NYOOM

WinkWinkNudge: I WANT A DOUBLE NYOOM

Pidgeon: LETS SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER

Wehttam: TOGETHER IN MY ROOM ;)

^3^: i feel so out of touch

[13:31] ThanosKarkalicious: yo does anyone have any names for boi my juccie is out

PrayForTheWicked: they ran out the moment you named yourself fortnitegunFORTNITEGUN

[13:34] ZukoButHotter: i've got one

OwoWatDis: go for it nya

Tea Child: awesome todoroki!

Small Might: does this have anything to with what you just texted me?

ZukoButHotter: sshhhhhutup

ZukoButHotter: i have an entire chart for this and everything you’ll love this 

Small Might: damn im excited go shouto

Iida Tenya: THATS SOME IMPRESSIVE DEDICATION TODOROKI

ZukoButHotter: i’ve had it for a few months tho 

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: WAIT YOU PLANNED THIS

ZukoButHotter: not for this exactly but yea

[13:37] **ProbablyGod** _has sent an image_

IWannBeAnAlienQueen: GOD HOW BIG IS THAT FOLDER

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS EXPECTING BUT IT WASN'T THAT

^3^: so organised!

Tea Child: WAIT HE JUST BROUGHT THAT WITH HIM TO YOUR HOUSE MOMO

ProbablyGod: I think he brought it with him.

ZukoButHotter: yep

ZukoButHotter: like i said

ZukoButHotter: i've been planning this for a while now

[13:43] ZukoButHotter: anyway let me start

ZukoButHotter: lazytown

[13:49] Pidgeon: cool what about it

WinkWinkNudge: man lazytown was cool 

ThanosKarkalicious: rip stefan karl stefansson 

ZukoButHotter: first point - sportacus

ZukoButHotter: sportacus is you tenya

ThanosKarkalicious: the sportacus is you

 **Pidgeon** _has kicked_ **ThanosKarkalicous**

[13:52] Pidgeon: we do not talk about that here

Wehttam: oh the baby is you right

 **Pidgeon** _has kicked_ **Wehttam**

[13:55] Pidgeon: **c a r r y  o n**

Small Might: what?

 **IWannaBeAnAlienQueen** _has added_ **T** **hanosKarkalicous**

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: 4/5 of the bakusquad stay together!

ThanosKarkalicious: >;P

ZukoButHotter: homestuck

Iida Tenya: IT'S AN ALBUM MADE BY TOBY FOX

Iida Tenya: OKAY DON'T LOOK IT UP

WinkWinkNudge: 0w0

WinkWinkNudge: what the fuck

[14:00] ProbablyGod: Update: Todoroki has a lot of pictures and typed out documents in the folder and he is currently laying them out.

ProbablyGod: They're detailed from what I've seen!

ZukoButHotter: i've had time on my hands

[14:02] ZukoButHotter: but back to my point

ZukoButHotter: tenya is like sportacus because 

ZukoButHotter: 1) he can run fast but he isn't supersonic!

Tea Child: he still looks like sonic tho

ZukoButHotter: true true

ZukoButHotter: 2) he's blue 

ZukoButHotter: 3) he wants us to be happy and healthy

ZukoButHotter: i rest the first half of my case

Small Might: that is true! he does care a bunch ^^

[14:05] Owowatdis: wait first half

ZukoButHotter: uwu yes

Small Might: AIUNVISAIASBVIASVN

Tea Child: SDINVPAIOEVNPI

99%Glitter: ✧ (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ join the owo ✧

Owowatdis: join us U3U

ZukoButHotter: ^W^

[14:09] ZukoButHotter: anyway sportacus is not the whole of tenya

ZukoButHotter: we're missing some vital parts of our good lad

Small Might: like his glasses!

[14:11] ZukoButHotter: exactly 

ZukoButHotter: we're also missing his smart uniform with the tie

ZukoButHotter has sent an image

ZukoButHotter: as you can see it has a blazer and a shirt with a tie

WinkWinkNudge: that's so fucking fancy damn

WinkWinkNudge: that's uNIFORM?

Iida Tenya: YES! MY UNIFORM IS SMART AND RESPECTABLE. THE PICTURES ARE APPRECIATED TODOROKI.

ZukoButHotter: exactly

ZukoButHotter: sportacus doesn't exactly go to school or wear a suit

[14:14] ZukoButHotter: sportacus probably didn't even go to school

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: mood

ZukoButHotter: infact he doesn't make the iconic boi hands

ZukoButHotter: so sportacus doesn't meet the criteria fully

ZukoButHotter: BUT WHO DOES

ZukoButHotter: @Small_Might

Small Might: huh?

Small Might: wait

[14:17] Small Might: do you mean galekh?

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: whom

ThanosKarkalicious: the

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: fuck

ChillPepper: galekh???

ZukoButHotter: he's this guy who is like iida but he's homestuck

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: oh

ThanoKarkalicious: ooh

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: oooh

ChillPepper: ooooh

ChillPepper: okay

[14:19] ZukoButHotter: tenya is like galkeh because

ZukoButHotter: 1) hair. he has hair.

Pidgeon: wait sportacus doesn't have hair

[14:23] WinkWinkNudge: WHAT THE FUCK

Owowatdis: this is cursed information todoroki

^3^: this is number 1 on information i didn't need to know today

WinkWinkNudge: information i didn't need to know ever

ThanosKarkalicious: i wouldve been fine without knowing this dude why

ChillPepper: WAIT HE HAS HIS MOUSTACHE

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: yea but what about the rest of his head

[14:26] DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: bald spot

ZukoButHotter: exactly. galekh has a full head of hair.

ZukoButHotter: 2) he has glasses. they're blue and are the same shape as tenya's

ChillPepper: why does the colour and shape matter?

[14:29] Pidgeon: glasses come in tons of shapes and sizes 

Pidgeon: infact if your heads big as shit it's a pain to find ones that will fit you

Pidgeon: this is directed at matt who can suck it he ain't coming back 

ChillPepper: oh okay thank you!

ZukoButHotter: 3) he does the boi hands. that's vital evidence

ZukoButHotter: 4) if you take the image of his uniform and compare it to galekh's you can see they are pretty fucking similar

Iida Tenya: :O

ProbablyGod: ;O;

ZukoButHotter: *fricking

[14:32] Small Might: i t ' s  t o  l a t e  s h o u t o 

EmoXtremo: fuck

EmoXtremo: ha i can say fuck

**Stress** _is_ **online**

Stress: keith come on

EmoXtremo: that's unFAIR

[14:35]Pidgeon: THIS IS A CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER SIR YOU CAN'T SWEAR

ZukoButHotter: i'm atheist

ZukoButHotter: 5) finally both are buff as

ZukoButHotter: can i swear

EmoXtremo: yes

ZukoButHotter: 5) both are buff as shit. galekhs skirt looks like its gonna burst open and iida is just that fucking buff

[14:39] Iida Tenya: NO

Iida Tenya: THAT'S TWO SWEAR WORDS

EmoXtremo: god todoroki

Small Might: he isn't wrong though they're both buff

ZukoButHotter: anyway as we've reached our conclusion

ZukoButHotter: he's the fanchild of sportacus and galekh

[14:41] Iida Tenya: THAT WAS VERY INDEPTH SHOUTO.

Owowatdis: guys 

Owowatdis: i have a great name idea based on this

Owowatdis: GalecusFanchild

Small Might: dang it that's a way better ship name than what i had

Small Might: i had sporekh

Tea Child: that sounds cursed lmao

Small Might: it does lmao

99%Glitter: ✧ oui oui! ✧

Tea Child: AOYAMA APPROVES

99%Glitter: ✧ also the merde about sportacus not having hair? ✧

[14:46] 99%Glitter: ✧ ☆.。.:*・° ARRÊTEZ ☆.。.:*・° ✧

Small Might: so @Iida_Tenya do you like it?

Iida Tenya: I APPREICATE THE EFFORT THAT SHOUTO PUT INTO IT AND I COULDN'T REFUSE IT. 

Iida Tenya: ESPECIALLY SINCE I COULD SEE A LOT OF ITEMS IN YOUR FOLDER THAT MUST HAVE TAKEN A LOT OF EFFORT TO COLLECT TOGETHER 

Iida Tenya: INFACT ALL THE NAMES SUGGESTED MUST HAVE TAKEN YOU GUYS SOME TIME TO MAKE AND I AM VERY THANKFUL.

ZukoButHotter: ;3; 

ZukoButHotter: thank youuuuuu

 **Iida Tenya**   _has changed their name to_ **GalecusFanchild**

[14:50] GalecusFanchild: THIS FEELS NICE HAVING A NEW NAME!

PrayForTheWicked: nice iida 10/10

PrayForTheWicked: now how did your group hug going ya'll

^3^: Lance tried to put a tea bag in the microwave and I have never been more disappointed. But generally, it's been fun!

Pidgeon: hunk gave me peanut butter cookies so he's a god who wants to join my cult of hunk

PrayForTheWicked: took you three hours to start a cult 

Pidgeon: we have a disbeliever

PrayForTheWicked: i'm surprised it took you this long

Pidgeon: anyway hunk makes rlly nice tea and cookies

Stress: i got coffee so im good

EmoXtremo: hunk made me mothman cookies 

EmoXtremo: which was god level but then

[14:54] EmoXtremo: LANCE FUCKING ATE MINE

WinkWinkNudge: i ate like one chillax

WinkWinkNudge: i didn't eat like 12 unlike @Owowatdis

Owowatdis: is this gonna be my legacy

Tea Child: YES 

WinkWinkNudge: anyway hunk is a god and apparently kettles are the 'proper' way to make tea

Queen✧: You. Don't. Microwave. TEA.

 **ChillPepper** _has added_ **fuck**

fuck: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

Small Might: hi kachan!

fuck: FUCK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter prepare for everyone else! They don't have a squad name because they're super powerful.
> 
> man this chapters long like srsly at one point it was as long as the rest of the fic
> 
> thanks to this chapter for making me wonder if sportacus had hair or not it was awful
> 
> also if you hate iidas username (・｀ω´・)


	5. All In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [17:25] EmoXtremo: damn dragged by a furry takashi thats low
> 
> Stress: anyone can say lmao
> 
> EmoXtremo: but can anyone name themselves homosuckfurry 
> 
> [17:28] EmoXtremo: outing themselves as a homestuck and a furry in one fell swoop  
> \-   
> Everyone else comes in, someone new gets added and Deku gets really into   
> cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i have all these saved titles and this is one and i love it where did this even come from.
> 
> "this is also wind archer is a dumb idiot part 1/a billion" i found this and it's basically this fic in a nutshell except it's class 1-a and the paladins being dumbasses. god that'd be a better title but i like schoolfed heroism lol. tells eveyone im a homestuck.
> 
> also charun's friendsim is FUCKING HERE im screaming ya'll. just played it it's wild why do they have lil cal, why do they have another troll in their hive etc. ACTUALLY what was that orange statue thing. like was it a sprite wtf no one's touched on it. everytime they smiled i screamed it was blessed. also wanshi is a precious bean and im adopting her. also why were there 2 worms in wanshi's route but 0 worms in charun's even tho one of their bullets was that they eat worms. now imma shut up about hiveswap (for now) this is about vld and bnha pls enjoy this chapter *DAB* happy haloweenie
> 
> Names:  
> Pidge Pidgeon  
> Jirou PrayForTheWicked  
> Lance WinkWinkNudge  
> Keith EmoXtremo  
> Hunk ^3^  
> Shiro Stress  
> Allura Queen✧  
> Matt Wehttam
> 
> Izuku Small Might  
> Ochako Tea Child  
> Iida GalecusFanchild  
> Asui Owowatdis  
> Shouto ZukoButHotter  
> Aoyama 99%Glitter
> 
> Bakugo fuck  
> Kirishima ChilliPepper  
> Denki ThanosKarkalicious  
> Sero DuctTapeYourLifeTogether  
> Mina IWannaBeAnAlienQueen

**"help us - the squad"**

**nyeh, homosuckfurry, Didney** **Worl, SpritePepsi, BabyShark, Simon &Garfield**

[08:14] nyeh: hey ojiro whats the character limit on names

homosuckfurry: i don't think there is one hold on lemme check

homosuckfurry: i think you'll be good

nyeh: hell yeah 

[08:18] **n** **yeh** _has_ changed _their name to_   **⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦**

[08:20]homosuckfurry: what the fuck hagakure

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: d'ya like it?

 homosuckfurry: i'm impressed you didn't just break the system

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: ^3^

Simon&Garfield: what the fuck is this

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: beauty tokoyami 0w0

[08:24] Simon&Garfield: is there just not a limit on names? can we just put anything we damn well like?

homosuckfurry: probably not

homosuckfurry: because then everyone would have the bee movie script for a name and that would be ridiculous

BabyShark: i wish we could put emoji's my name feels bland without them 

BabyShark: also i can't believe my name is the most sensible out of all of us

SpritePepsi: :O

BabyShark: your name is a vore mcelroy reference sato

SpritePepsi: you have baby shark shouji

SpritePepsi: infact

[08:31] **SpritePepsi** _has changed their name to_ **Carameldansen**

BabyShark: ha vocaloid

Didney Worl: that was such a nice song tho!

Carameldansen: see someone appreicates it

[08:34] homosuckfurry: all our names are cursed let's be honest

Simon&Garfield: mine is a damn blessing

Didney Worl: i like my name :D

Caramelldansen: god bless you koda

Didney Worl: aww thanks ^^

 

**"memelordZ"**

 

[13:02] **fuck** _has left_ **"memelordZ"**

 **ChillPepper** _has added_ **fuck**

fuck: I DONT WANT TO BE IN THIS SHITTY CHAT

Small Might: but this is a chat for all of us! :(

Tea Child: you made deku sad thats illegal

fuck: no it's not

GalecusFanchild: IT IS NOW ILLEGAL

[13:04] fuck: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU

fuck: AND WHAT THE FUCK IS GALECUS

GalecusFanchild: :(

GalecusFanchild: TODOROKI CAME UP WITH IT AND I LIKE IT

Small Child: kacchan it's a neat name! >:(

[13:07] 99%Glitter: ✧ why is everyone frowning? ✧

Owowatdis: bakugo's being a salty baby

fuck: I'M NOT A BABY

Owowatdis: but the salty parts accurate? .3.

[13:10] **ThanosKarkalicious** _has changed_ **fuck's** _name to_ saltyfuckwithasideofketchup

ThanosKarkalicious: the ketchup is kirishima ;)

GalecusFanchild: THAT SOUNDS SEXUAL STOP IT

[13:13] saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: WHAT THE FUCK DENKI

ThanosKarkalicious: do you like it?

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: THIS SOUNDS LIKE IM GOING TO VORE KIRISHIMA

ChillPepper: uhhhhhhhhhhh

[13:21] **PrayForTheWicked** _is_ **online**

PrayForTheWicked: aight fuckers

[13:23] PrayForTheWicked: aaaaaaannnnnnddddd i'm off again

EmoXtremo: i want to leave

Stress: i want to die

Queen✧: Shiro, hon is everything alright?

Stress: im sort of joking butttttt

Queen✧: That's good at least! Let me or someone know if something bad happens okay? I really care about your well being.

[13:27] 99%Glitter: ✧ this is a chat where we care about everyone's well being and that includes you ✧

[13:34] WinkWinkNudge: should i leave then 

 **WinkWinkNudge** _has deleted a message_

 

 **Pidgeon** _has sent a private message to **WinkWinkNudge**_

[13:35] Pidgeon: lance are you okay?

[13:40] WinkWinkNudge: n

[13:43] WinkWInkNudge: i don't know

Pidgeon: thats okay dude

[13:47] Pidgeon: me and matt are coming over 

Pidgeon: ive got our switch

WinkWinkNudge: mario kart?

Pidgeon: and splatoon 2

[13:50] WinkWinkNudge: thanks pidge

Pidgeon: ;) 

[13:56] Pidgeon: everyone else uses katie so it feels nice to be called pidge

WinkWinkNudge: if thats the case why dont u tell them 

Pidgeon: awkward

WinkWinkNudge: k

WinkWinkNudge: ;)

[14:00] WinkWInkNudge: you're the best 

 

**"memelordZ"**

[14:02] EmoXtremo: why is this chat so positive

ProbablyGod: Why not? It's nice to take a break from negativity and be around people who make you happy.

99%Glitter: ✧ because it's fun mon ami ✧

EmoXtremo: holy shit i have a friend??!

99%Glitter: ✧ we're all mes amis here ✧ 

Stress: language

EmoXtremo: english

Stress: you know exactly what i mean you little shit

EmoXtremo: langauge

Stress: heck

[14:11] Pidgeon: hey guys who bets i can kick lances ass in mario kart

Wehttam: not me

Wehttam: OW PIDGE

Pidgeon: you said that while in prime kicking position

Pidgeon: not your smartest move lmao

[14:23] ^3^: i think you'll both do good!

Pidgeon: thats sweet 

WinkWinkNudge: THIS IS MARIO KART THIS IS WAR

^3^: i don't really wanna pick a side though! i believe in both of you

[14:30] Stress: i say pidge

Pidgeon: HA

WinkWinkNudge: betrayer

[14:34] Queen✧: I'll also go with Pidge - she's excellent at Mario Kart. I've also seen her beat Lance on more than one occasion.

WinkWinkNudge: BUT WHAT IF

WinkWinkNudge: THIS ONE TIME

WinkWinkNudge: I WIN

[14:45] Queen✧: Then that will be great! It doesn't really matter who wins in anything apart from a contest of ego's anyway.

Pidgeon: im still gonna beat lance lol

[14:50] ThanosKarkalicous: ooooooo mario kart

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: squad assemble in my house 10 mins i'm gonna kick your ass

Pidgeon: kick their ass

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: are we playing anything or are you just looking for a fight

[14:53] IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: probably both

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: IF WE'RE KICKING ASS IM IN CHANGE

ChilliPepper: look at my name katsuki

ChilliPepper: chill

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: okay

ThanosKarkalicous: :O

[14:56] Small Might: >;-;

GalecusFanchild: DEKU ITS OKAY

Small Might: i tell him to chill all the fucking time and he never listens

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: YEA CUS I HATE YOU 

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU

Tea Child: chill

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: YOU CAN SHUT UP TO PINK DEKU

[14:59] Tea Child: i like purple >:O

Tea Child: and black

[15:00] EmoXtremo: :O fellow emo

ZukoButHotter: eMO

EmoXtremo: EMO

ZukoButHotter: EMO

EmoXtremo: EMO

ZukoButHotter: EMO

EmoXtremo: EMO

ZukoButHotter: EMO

EmoXtremo: EMO

ZukoButHotter: EMO

EmoXtremo: EMO

ZukoButHotter: EMO

EmoXtremo: EMO

ZukoButHotter: EMO

[15:04] Tea Child: I JUST LISTEN TO MCR AND LIKE BLACK LEAVE ME ALONE

Owowatdis: oh hon i have pictures of you at a mcr concert from 2009

Tea Child: asui do you savour your life

Owowatdis: no i don't like cannibalism

[15:10] Pidgeon: just watched matt type EMO and then delete it admit it pussy

Wehttam: pidge you bitch

[15:14] PrayForTheWicked: hows mario kart going

Pidgeon: :) @WinkWinkNudge

[15:17] WinkWinkNudge: get fucked podye

Pidgeon: podye

PrayForTheWicked: podye

Wehttam: podye

EmoXtremo: podye

Stress: podye

^3^: podye

[15:20] WinkWinkNudge: EVEN HUNK?

^3^: sorry you podye

[15:24] Pidgeon: anyway i kicked his ass for 47/48 races

Pidgeon: he insisted on doing 48

Pidgeon: and he beat me on moo moo meadows

Pidgeon: so i pushed him off the edge on purpose on rainbow road next race :);

WinkWinkNudge: it was a victory and you know it

Pidgeon: 1 RACE LANCE

[15:27] Wehttam: he's doing a fortnite dance rn and 

Wehttam: THEY'RE BOTH DOING IT

Wehttam: EXCUSE ME IM THE BEST LEMME AT IT

[15:30] EmoXtremo: god i wish i could see ya'll

[15:36] ThanosKarkalicious: hey guys guess who beat bakugo a

PrayForTheWicked: rip 

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: man bakugo almost snapped denki's phone

[15:39] Pidgeon: rood phones are expensive boi

PrayForTheWicked: he has a nokia

Pidgeon: how the fuck he get discord

PrayForTheWicked: @ThanosKarkalicous yea how the fuck

[15:42] ThanosKarkalicous: idk

PrayForTheWicked: helpful

[15:47] saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: KAMINARI DID NOT WIN

[15:50] IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: yea sure keep telling yourself tha

ChilliPepper: katsuki no longer has phone privileges 

ChilliPepper: stop trying to snap peoples phones!

 **ChilliPepper** _has_ _kicked_ **saltyfuckwithasideofketchup**

ChilliPepper: god i didn't wanna do that but he needs to calm down

[16:00] Small Might: i admire that in you eijirou!

[16:02] Small Might: on the same topic of winning and losing

[16:05] Small Might: can i kill a fictional character?

[16:08] Small Might: a fictional cookie tree?

[16:11] Small Might: a god?

GalecusFanchild: WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL A GOD

99%Glitter: ✧ aren't you a little to young to kill a god mon ami ✧

[16:13] Small Might: are you ever

Owowatdis: are you talking about a game or are we gonna kill like dementer

Small Might: i would NEVER kill dementer

[16:15] Small Might: im just frustrated because there's this new cookie and im losing trophies because of him!

Tea Child: cookie?

Small Might: cookie run!

Small Might: it's basically where you try and escape the oven and being cooked

[16:18] Small Might: BUT I DUNNO WHAT FUCKING BATTER THIS WITCH USED TO MAKE THIS MILLENIAL TREE BITCH

Small Might: I MEAN ONE OF THESE COOKIES IS JUST WIND THAT GOT AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS WE CALL LIFE AND DECIDED TO STAY ALIVE LIKE BRUH 

Small Might: LIKE YOU CAN'T MAKE COOKIES FROM WIND AND THIS ONE IS JUST A DAMN TREE

GalecusFanchild: CALM YOURSELF MIDORIYA! IT IS A REASONABLE REASON BUT NO NEED TO SWEAR

ChilliPepper: be a chill pepper ^^

Small Might: but i wanna be mad >:( he's stealing all my trophies

[16:20] Small Might: (but i beat one once SUCK MY ASS)

Small Might: i want him but it'S TAKING AGESSSSS

Small Might: koda would usually help m

Small Might: wait is koda on this chat or not?

PrayForTheWicked: shit i forgot those guys

EmoXtremo: how many people are on this chat

[16:21] Wehttam: 69

Wehttam: damn we missed 4:20 f

Pidgeon: no we didn't @Small_Might said suck my ass

Small Might: oh god

Wehttam: 420/10 my dude

EmoXtremo: 66

[16:23] ProbablyGod: 19 actually!

Pidgeon: we don't need math

Wehttam: aren't you a programmer

[16:27] Pidgeon: i wish there was a toe assassin 

PrayForTheWicked: i'll be your toe assassin

[16:30] ProbablyGod: Jirou... w

PrayForTheWicked: toe assassin - i eat toes for pay

[16:33] ProbablyGod: okay sure

ThanosKarkalicous: YOU BROKE HER

PrayForTheWicked: i've got my first client

PrayForTheWicked: but before i do that i gotta add the good peeps

[16:36] **PrayForTheWicked** _has added_ **Didney Worl** **,** **homosuckfurry** **, ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦** _and 3 more_

[16:39] PrayForTheWicked: who the fuck is bowesette ascii

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: why do you think your name is inferior (it is)  
  
homosuckfurry: it's toru

[16:42] ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: MASHIRAO WE HAD A DEAL

homosuckfurry: no we didn't

[16:45]⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: whoever was going on about toe assassins can you set one on him

[16:48] Simon&Garfield: can you set one on me

[16:50] Queen✧: I don't know who you are but are you alright? I have collected positive memes from some people here if you're down

Simon&Garfield: uhhhhhh

[16:53] Simon&Garfield: yea sure lemme snak on the memes

99%Glitter: ✧ fumikage! welcome ;) ✧

 **Queen✧** _has sent a private message to_ **99%Glitter** :

[16:54] Queen✧: Is he alright? I'm kinda worried.

Queen✧: Sorry if this is kinda weird, but so many people on this chat are making death jokes and I don't know if they need a therapist, someone to listen to or a better way to make jokes.

[16:57] 99%Glitter: ✧ non non, it's fine don't worry mon ami! :D these guys are kinda worrying when it comes to joking about dyig or death. ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ but im 75% sure he's okay just joking ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ this isn't exactly to worrying but im really glad you care about everyone's mental health! ✧

Queen✧: I've been in a place where people didn't look out for me so I want to do it for others.. 

Queen✧: Hopefully it isn't overwhelming for them.

99%Glitter: ✧ i'm sure they appreciate it. ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ make sure you take care of yourself as well! ✧

Queen✧: I promise! 

[17:00] Simon&Garfield: oh hi

Simon&Garfield: you're the glittery guy right

99%Glitter: ✧ oui! ✧

Simon&Garfield: cool

Simon&Garfield: i'm tokoyami sup

[17:02] homosuckfurry: im a furry nya

 **homosuckfurry** _has deleted_ **one** _message_

homosuckfurry: i'm ojiro but i don't exactly like talking alot so 

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: mashirao why'd you delete the best thing you've ever said

homosuckfurry: >:( it was not by a long shot

[17:06] ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: keep telling yourself that honey

Stress: im having a stroke what the fuck is this

Simon&Garfield: nyeh was fine 

[17:17] EmoXtremo: you're giving the 6 year old a stroke

[17:22] Stress: can i get a toe assassin 

EmoXtremo: you are 6 tho takashi can't deny it 

Stress: im being bullied

homosuckfurry: lmao

[17:25] EmoXtremo: damn dragged by a furry takashi thats low

Stress: anyone can say lmao

EmoXtremo: but can anyone name themselves homosuckfurry 

[17:28] EmoXtremo: outing themselves as a homestuck and a furry in one fell swoop

homosuckfurry: cool cool edgelord

EmoXtremo: damn dude

[17:30] WinkWinkNudge: i like this guy

homosuckfurry: ;)

WinkWinkNudge: ;O

EmoXtremo: WHO THE FUCK EVEN IS THIS

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: a loser but we call him ojiro

[17:34] EmoXtremo: oj bitch

homosuckfurry: kogayne

homosuckfurry: and lets stop here

Stress: can't even deny it can you keith

[17:39] EmoXtremo: ojiro you little fucker 

EmoXtremo: i am putting your icon on my wall to glare at 

WinkWinkNudge: you have five pictures of me on there right ;)

EmoXtremo: what no i have one like everyone else

WinkWinkNudge: :(

EmoXtremo: i pick NO favourites

EmoXtremo: even if i like you

WinkWinkNudge: ;)

[17:42] Caramelldansen: mashi what the fudge did you do

homosuckfurry: it went downhill fast

homosuckfurry: but i did start it so it was my fault

Caramelldansen: at least you're being honest my dude

[17:45] ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: man oj why can't you be this savage on a daily basis

homosuckfurry: it's easier over test ^^

[17:49] Stress: @EmoXtremo man look he apologised HMMMMMM

EmoXtremo: SHUT UP DAD

Stress: ASPFRAIEOHRB

 **EmoXtremo** _has deleted_ **one** _message_

WinkWinkNudge: CAN'T HIDE FROM THE TRUTH BOI

Pidgeon: is today just embarrass keith day

[17:51] Pidgeon: like a guy joined and a few minutes later he's just dragging your ass

Pidgeon: like damn son

Wehttam:☉☉ keith damn 

EmoXtremo: LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE

Simon&Garfield: this chat is wild when can i leave

Didney Worl: hopefully you don't!

Simon&Garfield: koda you ray of sunshine

[17:54] Simon&Garfield: also i don't like my name any more there's to many emos

EmoXtremo: please leave me alone 

Simon&Garfield: yea no im carrying on this legacy

homosuckfurry: what have i started

Simon&Garfield: SOMETHING GREAT MASHIRAO 

[18:00] Small Might: Tokoyami I've got a great suggestion for a name

Simon&Garfield: ...

[18:05] Small Might: NIGHT RAVEN!

[18:07] Small Might: like ya know cookie run?

[18:12] Small Might: corrupted wind archer??

[18:16] Small Might: TOKOYAMI??!

 

**"help us - the squad"**

[18:00] Simon&Garfield: DOES MIDORIYA FUCKING KNOW

Simon&Garfield: WHICH OF YOU FUCKERS SPILLED THE SECRET

homosuckfurry: i doubt he knows

homosuckfurry: i googled it and i'm pretty sure it's because of the edgy design of the character and not any connection to birds

homosuckfurry: infact the original character is a wind archer and has no relation to birds 

homosuckfurry: apart from being like wind that got sentience

nyeh: bruh guardian of the millennial tree has wings tho

homosuckfurry: but that ones not edgy and purple

nyeh: tru tru

[18:02] Didney Worl: and the wings on the guardian are more like a cape than a bird!

Didney Worl: night raven's wings actually look like wings 

Didney Worl: they're black with a purple tint which i think is accurate to fumikage

Didney Worl: but the guardian's ones are laying low 

Didney Worl: they could act like wings but from the sprite it doesn't look like that.

Didney Worl: i'm pretty sure midoriya's seen ave before as well ^-^

[18:05] Simon&Garfield: how do you know this much

Didney Worl: me and midoriya play cookie run, it's quite addicting! ^3^

Simon&Garfield: BUT IT'S SO CLOSE TO YOU KNOW WHAT KODA

Simon&Garfield: HE MUST KNOW SOMETHING

[18:07] homosuckfurry: i have furry in my name and he has no damn clue 

Simon&Garfield: that's cus you're a furry even without that tail

homosuckfurry: :(

[18:10] BabyShark: he's right ya know

homosuckfurry: >:( 

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: lmao rip

homosuckfurry: why is that still your name

[18:13]⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: shut up furry

[18:16] homosuckfurry: i'm being bullied

 

**"memelordZ"**

[18:20] Simon&Garfield: hey midoriya

[18:23] GalecusFanchild: OH THANK GOD YOU AREN'T DEAD

Tea Child: YAY TOKOYAMI'S BACK

[18:27] Simon&Garfield: i was offline for a few minutes

Owowatsdis: yea and it looked like midoriya caused it lol

[18:30] Simon&Garfield: oh yeah that

Simon&Garfield: don't worry about it midoriya it's a neat suggestion

Small Might: you really think so? (゜▽゜;)

Simon&Garfield: ye 

Small Might: i was going to suggest Tsukuyomi from Schoolfed Heroism buttttt

[18:33] Small Might: he kinda has a bird head and that wouldn't really be accurate would it? (╯▽╰)

 

**"help us - the squad"**

[18:33] Simon&Garfield: OH THANK GOD HE HAS NO CLUE

[18:37] homosuckfurry: he's kinda clueless tbh

Simon&Garfield: how the fuck would we explain this if he did know

homosuckfurry: idk how bout we never tell anyone

Simon&Garfield: that was the plan before this shit happened

[18:39] Didney Worl: i'd kinda like to tell someone one day 

Simon&Garfield: oh worm

Caramelldansen: oh worm

homosuckfurry: oh worm

BabyShark: oh worm

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: oh wyrm

homosuckfurry: wyrm?

[18:42] ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: i rlly like dragons 

 

**"memelordZ"**

Simon&Garfield: lmao yea

[18:40] **Simon &Garfield** _has changed their name to_ **NightRaven**

NightRaven: i am the night >:3

Small Might: :D

[18:42] ZukoButHotter: that's batman

NightRaven: you'll perish first

[18:51] ThanosKarkalicious: hey y’all can i add someone

Small Might: sure! :D

[18:55] **T** **hanosKarkalicious** has added **madmewmew**

homosuckfurry: bitch

 **homosuckfurry** _has left_ **memelordZ**

madmewmew: did i do something wrong?

ThanosKarkalicous: no? i mean jirou didn't leave when i joined lmao

[18:57] Small Might: is ojiro alright?

madmewmew: oh

madmewmew: shit

 **madmewmew** _has deleted two messages_

 

**”help us - the squad"**

[18:55] homosuckfurry: don't you dare add me back to that chat if he's still there

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: i'll kick him

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: did he do something to you?

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: i'll kick his ass

[18:59] Didney Worl: he said oh shit when deku mentioned your name... :/ so i'm worried 

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: did he?

NightRaven: well he just deleted two messages 

Didney Worl: >:(

[19:00] homosuckfurry: well at least he remembers me >:/

homosuckfurry: but he didn't 

homosuckfurry: he

homosuckfurry: don't kick him

[19:01] Caramelldansen: what the fuck did he do

Didney Worl: sato language

Didney Worl: actually fuck that what did he do

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: :O

homosuckfurry: i don't wanna talk about it

homosuckfurry: or at least right now

⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: oj we've been friends for a decade i'm coming over somethings up

[19:03] homosuckfurry: DON

 **homosuckfurry** _is_ **offline**

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: OJIRO??!!!

NightRaven: jesus christ i'm coming

BabyShark: you live a good 25 miles away

[18:05] NightRaven: that won't stop me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im 5% sorry for hagakure's name esp if you're on mobile
> 
> also millenial tree cookie is fucking hot can he be my dad i like my dad but gosh fuck millenial tree is HOT. he'd be hotter if i coulD GET HIM THOUGH STOP BEATING ME IN TROPHY RACE. I HAVE HIM NOW IM KICKING ASS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BOW TO YOUR GOD. I AM YOUR GOD NOW. 
> 
> the ballad of sara berry is so catchy it's taking over my kidzbop watching and im glad
> 
> times added! this chapter spans nearly 10 hours damn. also it kept erasing my times so ;-; rippp


	6. .5 ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't walk home alone late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> breaking format for a chapter! im also not gonna ramble like i usually do apart from the fact that the next volume of friendsim came out which means this chapter took another 2 weeks. and this was supposed to be shortish. i apologise ya'll.
> 
> warnings - heavy assault/violence - chokeholds, bruising, restraints eg , yandereish character?, past stalking, breif guns and knives. 
> 
> if you wish to skip a summary will be in the end notes so click on the more notes button!

The cold air was biting his skin and Ojirou shivered. It was tempting for him to let his tail out and wrap it around his leg, but he was in public. If someone saw it... he wouldn't be able to know what they'd do. So he suffered through it as he trudged back to his apartment. His phone was buzzing and he scrolled through the messages, not really taking notice of what was happening around him. He mostly noticed the cars soaring past and how his screen seemed like a weak candle in the darkness of the street. The conversation was mostly dry, Midoriya had given Tokoyami a heart attack by accident and Kaminari wanted to add someone new. No big deal, he barely knew anyone on the chat as it was. He moves to put his phone away as he opens the door to his apartment block when the notification pops up of who just joined.

Hitoshi. 

God his throat feels dry. He recalls the name easily - his nickname the same as the last time they talked before he blocked him. It wasn't easy to block him - in fact, he kinda wanted to keep talking. Yet his hand was forced and either way, it was going to be messy dealing with him. Especially with both of their involvement with _him_. It was easier for him to block him than to find out what could happen to him. Calling him a bitch?

Dumb move. Dumb Mashirao.

Yet he just did it. Be didn’t really think about it - he just let the stupid thoughts rise and bubble out. He watches as Hitoshi types and leaves the chat. Not this again. He moves to his friend chat and sees that most of them are already typing. He starts walking up the stairs, typing a quick response before putting his phone away. It's dark and cold - he's not putting up with this shit today. Turning the corner to his apartment block, he pulls his scarf off hastily with one hand and fishes his keys out with the other. He turns the lock and pushes. It doesn't open. 

"What?" He mouths. He tries again - it doesn't work. "Oh f-"

"Hey." Someone whispers into his ear and he whips around before slamming himself back into his door in shock. The other person laughs and tucks some of his hair behind his ear. Their fingers are cold - colder than his own. He doesn't recognise them - they have a hoodie on but he's uncomfortable. He starts to inch away from his door but their arm stops him.

"Get the hell off me!" He pushes at the arm to which they simply push him back with a smirk. He’s seen this kind of stuff in anime and he had wanted to try it on someone he at least liked but now? This felt like he was trapped. Cornered.

"Mashi..." The nickname fills him with disgust and he shudders. He kicks out at them and they fall to their knees with a grunt. Fuck this. At top speed, he runs towards the stairwell and runs upwards. Hearing them stumble to catch up to him, he speeds up and runs towards the roof. Thank god he keeps athletic with his martial arts classes otherwise he'd be screwed. If he got caught.. well he didn't want to think about it. He fumbles with the door for a few seconds before stumbling out onto the rooftop. It's still cold but he runs out and scrabbles behind one of the trash cans. There are a few benches scattered around but it's empty apart from all the leftover trash that missed the nearly empty bins. He grabs his phone and hastily scrolls through the messages he missed. God, they think Hitoshi did something... Hitoshi was a good person. Well, a better person than _him_. He types out a few messages, listening out for the person. He couldn’t hear anything. But he was still suspicious. Slowly he crept around the small bin and glance around to look at the stairs. A person looks right into his eyes and smiles to widely to be normal.

Then he felt an arm around his neck, pulling him backwards. It’s tight almost putting him in a chokehold. He puts one hand up to try and pull them off but it’s to no avail. He lands on his back hard and they pull him against the floor making him send a message prematurely. Shit. Then a different hand reaches down and snatches his phone away. He tries to reach for it back but the person just laughs and steps on his hand. Jesus Christ. He’s pulled onto his knees and his neck is released. Taking a moment to breathe, he starts looking for a way out of the situation. Then someone grabs his chin, squishing his cheek with their thumb.

”Stop squirming, Mashi. That’ll make this a lot easier.” They whisper in a sultry tone, as they wrap something around his hands. Behind him he hears them whisper things to eachother and someone touches the small beans of his hands. It’s hard to resist fighting back or yelling but he keeps himself to a shiver. He tries to move them but he feels a restraint. Of course. There’s at least two of them and he can hear more of them coming. After they're certain the restraints aren't at the point of cutting off his blood circulation, they lift him back to his feet and he resists the urge to fall back down. Everything hurts.

“Stop calling me Mashi.” He spits in their face and he sees a small bit of blood in it. He winces but tries to sound brave when he carries on. “It’s..." He can't really think of a word for how it makes him feel. "I just... I don’t even know who you are!”

”You don’t remember me Ojirou?” His breath stops and he glares the other in the eyes. They chuckle. “I thought you loved me.” Dramatically, they pull down their hood with one hand, revealing tousled blond hair with cold eyes. That signature smirk of his - that cocky expression. 

”I...” It's as if everything clicks into place again. _Him_. The man who he could say ruined his life before he moved. Scratch that, the man who ruined his families life. God this guy was an asshole.

He’d stalked his older sister at first. Even now he remembers her telling him about how the man had followed her around her campus despite him not being enrolled, taking pictures of her and slipping her drinks. Once he showed her multiple pictures that he'd taken of her - out with friends, on her own and some of her at home sleeping. Some pictures had her with other people - her friends and occasionally him and his parents. That was when she lost contact and called the police. She was two years older than him. It was terrifying even for him. He couldn’t imagine how she felt. They moved after that to make sure he couldn't get to her but that didn't entirely work. He realised it hadn't worked with her so he moved onto him. Despite the distance, he came over.

And it was a **nightmare**.

He felt like he was always being watched and sometimes he could hear a phone click. When he turned around no one was there but he could feel it. Then something that his sister never mentioned - the guy came up to him and they “dueled”. Or at least that was his excuse for subsequently throwing him to the ground and stepping on his limbs. It was usually a one sided fight due to his opponent being overwhelmingly stronger than him. He tried to get stronger each time but it would always send the same way. Before they moved even further for the final time, he’d moved to more ‘romantic’ gestures. ‘Romantic’ as in him forcibly kissing him before crushing his hand or worse. There’s a big scar on his right thigh from an ‘duel’ with him and a smaller one across his lip from a ‘kiss’. It still slightly hurts to eat from that one. He summons as much venom as he can into his words when he resonds.“You! I never loved you. I never fucking even liked you.” 

“Harsh words.” The man releases his chin with a scoff and steps closer, putting a finger on his lips. He moves to step backwards but whoever's behind him pushes him tight into the man’s grip. “Maybe I should give you a few more bruises.” He looks down at him with his cold blue eyes. “You’d look gorgeous with them.” He puts his arms around him and smirks his dreadful smirk. 

”God, what do you want?” He squirms a bit more before realising it’s useless with the tight grip he has on him. “I don’t want to date you and serious-.” 

The other man frowns before putting one hand on his shoulder and sneaking the other near his butt. He sticks up a leg to try and ward him away but the hand finds it’s target nonetheless. His tail. “I’m not just here for that, all though that those come with the package.“ He laughs. “Honestly, you could get a lot of money for a freakish thing like this." Looking over his shoulder, he talks to the person behind him. "You've got the knife?" They laugh and he hears the familiar shink of a knife being pulled out. “Won’t this be fun ‘jirou? Just like old times.”

He tries to respond but he finds himself stumbling on his words. As the man laughs at him, he takes the opportunity  extends his tail slightly before slapping his hand away. Then he lengthens it to deal with the person behind him while kicking the man’s crotch - finishing by dropping to the floor. Backing away then scrambling to his knees to move more easily, he watches as the man scrunches up in pain and falls dramatically to the ground.The other person looks just as muddled up and his phone is still clutched tightly in their hand. Looking around he fails to find a way down that won’t either be guarded or let him be easily caught. He slowly makes his way to the railing of the roof.  “Using..” The man heaves as he struggles to his feet. “That freakish!” He yells the last word but he’s clearly struggling. Maybe the fall from here won’t be so bad. “Fucking thing.. against..” The pauses between his words slowly got bigger. More time to decide whether this was a good idea or not. “Me!” Suddenly he lurches forward and in his surprise, Ojirou almost falls off the roof.

Almost. 

Suddenly he’s slammed right back into the concrete face first by something feathery that somehow manages to feel like a strong push. Somehow he manages to save himself slightly by putting his arms out - breaking the restraints by some miracle - but he feels them scratch when they make contact. Another wound to fix but at least he didn’t topple over the edge. That would’ve hurt a lot more. It hurts for him to lift his body up but slowly he brings himself to his elbows. He watches a black bird flys up and somehow cock a gun. It has an impressive plummage with quite a wide wingspan and almost blends into the night. The beak is short and point but he can see sharp teeth hidden inside. If the gun had been pointed at him he would’ve been at least a bit terrified. He hears them both yell before the man laughs. He wasn’t afraid of anything before - a bird with a gun wouldn’t terrify him at all. A knife whistles through the air. As Ojirou lifts his head to try and see more clearly what’s going on, he sees the knife right infront of the bird when he realises what the bird is. Or more exactly who. Fuck. He should’ve remembered. This was going from bad to worse to all hell breaks loose. 

Their eyes link right before the knife hits the feathers and he screams. They both scream. 

Fumikage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: lead up to and on from end of last chapter - ojirou walks home and gets intercepted by ?. ? tries to come onto him but they’ve met before and it was nasty so ojirou makes a break for the stairwell. he makes it to the roof and sends the last few messages before being found again. then conversation - reveal that ? stalked ojirou’s sister and then him and ojirou is mad. then he breaks free of restraints put on him before almost falling off the roof. he’s saved by a bird and then ? throws a knife at the bird then ojirou realises it’s tokoyami just as the knife connects. 
> 
> ? is a canon character but who it is will be revealed later. we’re getting into a sort of plot now! but next chapter will be back to the chat fic format.
> 
> also quirk summary - ojirou and tokoyami have sort of quirks but most of them don’t at all. ojirou has a less strong tail but it is more flexible and it’s length can be changed/it’s retractable while tokoyami can turn into a bird animorph style. but less terrifiying.


	7. trashlordss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThanosKarkalicious: you're missing out uh
> 
> ThanosKarkalicious: oh god who are you
> 
> Pidgeon: m o t h m a n
> 
> EmoXtremo: WHERE
> 
> EmoXtremo: fuck you pidge  
> -  
> fgn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this one discord server im on we all got renamed to have an avocado in our name somewhere and like 11 people are just avocado. we also started a cult because someone misspelled henry as jermu. all hail jermu. jermu is actually incredibly chill we all prayed for me to have a nice day and it made me feel better about it when it went wrong. i did better than my sister for once in a music assessment that day! it felt so good cus she always beats me in literally everything eivneiv anyway welcome back to hell i'm your host uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

[19:00] WinkWinkNudge: what the fuck just happened

WinkWinkNudge: who even is @madmewmew

madmewmew: my names shinsou hitoshi

madmewmew: nice to meet you guys

ThanosKarkalicious: i befriended him! :D

madmewmew: that sounds so ominous

madmewmew: we literally met over neko atsume

ThanosKarkalicous: still counts

ThanosKarkalicous: plus we played some stardew right

ThanosKarkalicous: you were mad you couldn't have more than one cat

madmewmew: FOR A GOOD REASON

Didney Worl: :O stardew valley?

madmewmew: hell yeah

Didney Worl: id love to try coop with you then! its a lot of fun to play and manage a farm. helps destress after school :3

[19:02] Queen: :O! That game is fun! I'm trying to romance Penny but she isn't returning my affections.

ThanosKarkalicous: you went for penny? psh. shane

Queen: Shane's nice! But I'm a lesbian ^^.

Pidgeon: sionenoivmeoi

Stress: im gay

Stress: shane is relatable

ThanosKarkalicous: valid

Pidgeon: lesbian or keysmash or gay?

Queen: I think you're valid Pidge!

[19:04] Pidgeon: nearvivinesvinef

ThanosKarkalicious: damn queen

Pidgeon: i think marus hot but ive never played

ThanosKarkalicious: you're missing out uh

ThanosKarkalicious: oh god who are you

Pidgeon: m o t h m a n

EmoXtremo: WHERE

[19:07] EmoXtremo: fuck you pidge

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: SHINSOU YOU FUCKER

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: ooo stardew

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: FUCKER

madmewmew: ...

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: im not kicking you only because mashi asked me not to

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: but i am THIS close

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: infact i might literally kick you

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: only obstable is that i dont know your location

EmoXtremo: 1) huh nice timing

EmoXtremo: 2) context? im confused

EmoXtremo: wait is this to do with the bitch?

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: yea >:(

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: mashi called him a bitch then left a few mins ago

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: this fucker messed with my best fucking friend

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: and now mashis not answering his phone!

[19:10] NightRaven: and he deleted his messages of oh shit

Small Might: did he?

NightRaven: deleted them

NightRaven: and fast

 **NightRaven** _is offline_

Small Might: hitoshi...

[19:13] madmewmew: ...

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: STOP! WITH! THE! DOTS!

BabyShark: tooru stop yelling at him

BabyShark: im mad to

BabyShark: but lets try and be a bit sensible

madmewmew: no let her yell

madmewmew: i deserve it

madmewmew: god i forgot about him

madmewmew: if i was in his shoes

madmewmew: probably would've called me something worse

[19:16] EmoXtremo: uh

Caramelldansen: what the fuck did you do

DidneyWorl: dont be so harsh on yourself... im mad but

madmewmew: feel free to scream at me

madmewmew: its my fault

DidneyWorl: im concerned for both of you...

DidneyWorl: why are you taking most of the blame?

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: koda it's clearly because he fucking did something to mashi

DidneyWorl: we dont know for certain!

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: youre being too nice to him!

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: ojiro could be fucking DEAD RIGHT NOW!

DidneyWorl: I KNOW BUT

[19:19]           ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: THIS FUCKER COULDVE TAKEN AWAY MY ONLY FUCKING FRIEND FOR THREE SHITTY FUCKING YEARS

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: I WOULDVE PROBABLY DIED OR WORSE IF NOT FOR HIM

BabyShark: guys! hagakure i fully understand where you’re coming from but please dont yell at koda. he’s ojirou’s friend as much as the rest of us

BabyShark: ojiro is a wonderful friend and he’s influenced us all in great ways - especially for you. im really happy you're alive

BabyShark: lets try and stay together for him

[19:21]           ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: ...

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: youre right

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: im sorry koda i shouldnt have yelled at you

[19:24]           ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: i was just venting out at you... and that was shitty of me

DidneyWorl: its fine toru! i can understand you're mad and i wasn't really helping :/

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: but you could be right! and god...

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: im just really worked up right now

[19:30] GalecusFanchild: IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? THIS CHAT HAS BEEN FRANTIC AND I AM WORRIED. HAGAKURE? SHINSOU?

[19:35]           ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: im calm but not okay

[19:40] madmewmew: same

GalecusFanchild: OJIRO IS OFFLINE AND THIS HAS BEEN THE CAUSE OF WORRY FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS.

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: its due to what happened before he left this chat

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: and thats to do with shinsou

[19:49] Pidgeon: yo wtf is happening right now

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: that's what i want to know

Pidgeon: well if you dunno as well this must be a situation huh

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: yea

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: im close to breaking down in stress

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: and a lot of other things

[19:53] Carameldansen: is your house still two blocks away? i can bring you some cookies and tea

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: thejank uiu sayo

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: uheh i cnant spyell

[19:56] Pidgeon: big mood

Pidgeon: hope you feel better soon gurl

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: thhans ::;/3()/25 pdiehspm

Carameldansen: im starting to bake now! shouldn’t be long

Carameldansen: @BabyShark @DidneyWorl @NightRaven do you wanna come over for a moral group hug

BabyShark: absolutely

BabyShark: im stressed out

BabyShark: can’t stop fiddling with my mask tbh

DidneyWorl: toru whats your fav disney movie?

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: lili and bitch

[20:04] saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: hesjsjsjs

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: heh kat kejskashs

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: KAT???!!

ChillPepper: its a nickname!

ChillPepper: kat from katsuki!

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: ...

[20:07] saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: hhhhhhh

ChillPepper: i think its cute

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: hhhhhhh YOU CAN USE IT IF YOU WANNWIGNEIR

ChillPepper: :O alright kat!

Small Might: youve killed kachan eijiro

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: WHO YOU CALLING KACHAN BITCHDORIYA

[20:14] Carameldansen: Yo guys did Fumikage go offline? He hasn't respon

[20:20] Carameldansen: Oh fuck he did it

GalecusFanchild: HE DID WHAT?

BabyShark: he went offline a while ago

[20:24] BabyShark: and i think he took a gun with him

GalecusFanchild: SATO, SHOUJI CAN YOU ELABORATE ON WHAT TOKOYAMI HAS DONE?

BabyShark: i dont know for sure but

BabyShark: its missing from its usual place and his dad hasnt been here in months

 **BabyShark** _has deleted_ **one** _message_

BabyShark: its missing from where it usually is

GalecusFanchild: SHOULD WE PLACE HIM AS MISSING AS WELL AS OJIROU?

BabyShark: im 100% sure he went after ojirou sowherever ojirou is

BabyShark: fumikages there

[20:43] Queen: Hello everyone, isn't it late to be awake?

Pidgeon: scroll up it isnt pretty lurlur

Pigeon: and it's 8 PM

[20:46] Queen: Alright!

{20:55] Queen: JEEOIG O EFEFSDFDDDDGGGRGRG

 **Queen** _has deleted_ **one** _message_

Pidgeon: babys first keysmash

[21:00] Queen: This is a quite dire situation! I'm disappointed you're up but this is a good reason. However...

Queen: What did @madmewmew do exactly? It all escalated from "b*tch" and I'm afraid I was a bit frantic in my scrolling. You all were yelling and the words blended together.

Queen: Though that might be due to me misplacing my glasses, but still.

GalecusFanchild: HOPEFULLY ALL YELLING HAS CEASED BY NOW. PEOPLE WERE PANICKING AND YELLING IS THE EASIEST THING TO DO THEN.

[21:08] saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: who the fuck has been buzzing my phone

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: YOU GUYS CAN SWEAR???!!

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: deal with it fuckhead

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: nice call him out

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: wait arent you in his squad

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: so?

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: we swear at each other all the time

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: plus hes a dick

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: fuck off soy sauce face

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: who are you even yelling about

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: mashis disappeared and we cant get a hold of him

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: ...

**saltyfuckwithasideofketchup** has sent a private message to **Small Might :**

[21:10] saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: whos mashi

Small Might: mashi?

Small Might: mashis ojirou. ojirou mashirao.

Small Might: it's nice you're trying to learn all your friends names kachan! ^^

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: leave me alone fucker were not friends

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: i dont even know what that guy looks like

Small Might: hes blonde

[21:14] saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: no doubles

Small Might: though i dont know much else

Small Might: all of us should meet up!

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: fuck no i aint sitting with 18 other fuckers in a room

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: this chat is bad enough

Small Might: :(

[21:15] GalecusFanchild: CAN WE TRY AND HAVE SOME ORDER PLEASE!

Tea Child: somethings happened with ojirou?

GalecusFanchild: YES THAT'S WHAT WE CURRENTLY KNOW. BUT WE DONT KNOW WHAT

[21:24] madmewmew: i

madmewmew: um

[21:30] madmewmew: i might know what but im not sure

Caramelldansen: even if youre not certain we still want to know where our friend is!

ThanosKarkalicious: shinsou my dude

ThanosKarkalicious: youre the person who probably knows the most about where he is

BabyShark: hes right

[21:34] BabyShark: in our chat he left some messages before he went offline that could be useful but

BabyShark: they linked back to you

madmewmew: wait did he talk about me?

 **Didney Worl** _has posted_ **5** _pictures_

[21:37] Didney Worl: there was a bit more but getting it all would mean a lot of bowsette ascii and that would clog up space (シ_ _)シ

         ⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: well im sorry my name is perfect

GalecusFanchild: THANK YOU FOR SHARING KODA, THIS IS USEFUL.

[21:45] Owowatdis: hey guys i was trying to sleWHAT THE FUCK

Tea Child: ASUI!

Owowatdis: this chat was getting a lot of messages and i was curious so i checked

Owowatdis: whats going on guys?

GalecusFanchild: SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH OJIROU AND WE'RE TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT.

Owowatdis: the way that last message cuts off is unsettling...

GalecusFanchild: @madmewmew DO YOU WISH TO CARRY ON AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOU THINK

madmewmew: sure

madmewmew: please try and hold off replying until im done if you dont mind

GalecusFanchild: EVERYONE PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL WHILE SHINSOU SPEAKS.

 **GalecusFanchild** _has pinned a message_

madmewmew: thanks galecusfanchild

GalecusFanchild: MY NAME'S IIDA BUT I DO NOT MIND. YOU ARE WELCOME SHINSOU. PLEASE CONTINUE.

[21:50] madmewmew: oh okay

madmewmew: thanks iida

madmewmew: anyway ages ago

madmewmew: we used to live in the same town

madmewmew: we were never truly friends but we were familiar with each other and could hold small conversations

madmewmew: not like we ever talked

[21:54] madmewmew: then there was this guy

madmewmew: cant really describe him well

madmewmew: one day he approached me

madmewmew: i remember how good of a speaker he was

madmewmew: he had a nice voice

madmewmew: aNYWAY

madmewmew: this guy keep coming and talking to me about strange things. things that made no sense and tons of sense at the same time

madmewmew: it felt like he was messing with my mind and eventually i got curious enough to ask more

madmewmew: to ask where his ideals came from

madmewmew: and thats where it all went wrong

[21:57] madmewmew: i shouldnt have involved myself with him

madmewmew: he was obsessed with ojirou

madmewmew: and just

madmewmew: i

[21:59] madmewmew: im sorry

madmewmew: i caajret

 **madmewmew** _is_ **offline**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im asking for netflix for christmas she ra and the princesses of power keeps showing up and im really gay for entrapta and bow and i need to watch it
> 
> sorry this chapters a bit short


	8. top quality banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagakure freaks out over messages from Tokoyami and changes her name, Keith is shocked that no one else lives in America and Allura and Momo bond over cute girls and being useless at romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after watching tdp s2 i realised i forgot to add lotor and his generals. they're not in this chapter but ;) maybe next chat one cus next chapters ;) gonna be a fun one. ill add the time stamps in eventually but sorry for abandoning yall for two months cus i've been struggling with inspo for this fic and considering dleeting it but i dont wanna disappoint yall.
> 
> (also wheres my boy runaan)

**NightRaven** has sent a private message to **⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦**

NightRaven: why is your name still bowsette ascii

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: what should i change it

NightRaven: yeah its kinda annoying to scroll past

⢀⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦: finnneeee

⢀ **⣀⡤⣸⡇⣤⣤⣤⣀⣀⣀⠴⣾⣿⣿⡟⣿⠏⡏⣴⣿⣿⣿⢏⣾⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⠆⣠ ⡀ ⣠⣶⣿⣿⢳⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣶⣭⣻⢿⢯⣞⡝⣿⣿⣫⢃⣛⣵⣾⣿ ⢀⣾ ⣰⣿⣿⣿⣏⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣯⣷⣾⢸⣿⣿⣿⣷⣿⡏⠁⣿⣿⡀⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣼⣿ ⣼⣿⣿⣿⡟⣼⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣟⣽⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡴⠿⢟⣛⣭⣭⣭⣭⣝⣀ ⢠⣿⣿⡀ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⢱⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⡿⣫⣾⣿⣿⡿⣻⣵⣶⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⣶⣶⣶⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⡇ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣾⣿⣿⣿⣧⠹⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣫⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⣿⣿⣳⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣆ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡻⣿⢧⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣇⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡆⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣿⡎⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢀⢻⣿⣿⣿⡿⠛⣡⣾⣿⣿⡜⣿⣿⣿⣇ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣵⣟⣼⣿⣟⠻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢁⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣼⣎⢿⠿⢋⣴⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡹⣿⣿⣿ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣟⣑⣚⢍⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⣙⠻⣿⣿⣿⢧⣿⡸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢇⣿⠟⣀⢶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣜⠿⡟ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡘⣿⣿⣿⡿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣦⡙⠣⣿⣿⣧⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠜⡡⠞⠛⠃⠙⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⢿⣿⣿⠿⣫⠇ ⠈⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡟⣷⢜⣫⣽⢞⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⠟⠵⠷⢬⡙⢿⡜⣿⢹⣿⣿⢏⣴⠊⣠⠶⠿⢷⣦⣄⠈⢙⣛⡛⣃⣐⣶⣾⠏ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⣿⣿⣔⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠂⣠⡤⠴⠦⢤⣙⣿⣧⠛⣼⠟⣡⣾⣿⣾⣿⡗ ⠹⣿⣆⠈⣙⡇⣿⣿⡿⠋ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢉⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⠿⠟⠃⢠⣾⣿⡷ ⠻⣿⣿⣴⣷⣿⣿⣿⣿⡇⠉ ⢻⣿⡆⢿⣇⠛⠉ ⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣶⣤⣲⣶⣾⠿⢀⣿⣿⠙⠁ ⡀⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⠰⣄⣀⣠⡇⢸⣿⣧⢺⣿⡄ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢻⣿⣿⡇⢸⣿⣷⠠⣄⡀⢀⣰⡇⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦⡙⠿⠿⣡⣿⢿⣿⡏⣿⣷⡀ ⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣹⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣽⢸⣿⣿⣧⠘⣿⣿⣆⠙⠿⠿⢟⣵⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⣶⢲⢮⡿⣽⣷⣿⣿⣷ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣧⢿⣿⣿⡏⣾⣯⡍⣿⣿⣿⡼⣯⣟⣛⣻⢶⢼⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠿⠿⣿⣿⣿⠿⣫⣏⣾⢳⢳⢇⣿⣿⡿⡇ ⣿⣟⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣎⢿⣿⡇⣿⡿⡇⢻⣿⣿⣷⣝⠳⠷⢯⢏⣟⣾⡏⣙⣛⢛⣋⣥⣶⣶⣦⣄⡀⠐⠆⣿⣿⣿⣟⣫⢾⣿⣿⡇⠃ ⡸⠋⣼⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣯⢿⣿⡜⠋⢀⡌⣿⣿⣿⣮⡩⢾⣯⣾⣿⣿⡇⣧⣣⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣦ ⣿⣿⣿⣿⢏⣿⣿⠟⠁ ⣸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⣽⣿⠃ ⣾⣿⡘⢿⣿⣿⣿⣷⡮⣹⣿⣿⡇⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢱⣿⣿⣿⣋⠚⣩⡵⣸ ⢠⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣶⢦⣇ ⣿⣿⣿⣤⠓⠈⢽⣭⣾⣿⣿⣿⣷⡘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⣡⣿⣿⡿⢛⡁⠘⢛⣱⡇ ⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡱⢿⣿⣦⡘⠿⠿⢟⣱⣶⣤⣽⡻⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣮⣙⠻⠿⠿⠟⣋⣡⣾⠿⢛⣥⣶⣿⣧⡀ ⠛ ⢰⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣶⣻⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⡟⣫⠁⠸⢭⣝⣛⣛⣛⠿⡟⠛⢋⣭⣥⣶⣾⡟⠛⠋⢉⣁ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢛⣛⠓⠉⠛⠇⣀⣤⠶⢎⠠⠇ ⣀⠈⢉⡉⠉⢀⡀⠰ ⠉⠉⠉⠉ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡎⡳⠂ ⣠⡾⣫⣶⣿⣿⣷⣦⣄⣉⣀⣈⣁⣀⣠⣤⣾⣶⣦⣄⡀ ⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⢟⠋⡱⠁ ⡰⡟⠑⠿⠿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡦** has changed their name to **KarkaliciousPierot**

NightRaven: eh good enough

KarkaliciousPierot: dangit i wanted another cursed name

NightRaven: to bad i dont care about homestuck

NightRaven: anyway h

NightRaven: im sort of injured but

NightRaven: i know where ojirou is at least

KarkaliciousPierot: youre hurt??!!

KarkaliciousPierot: share your location dude i can call an ambulance

NightRaven: im not that badly hurt

NightRaven: just got shot

KarkaliciousPierot: JuSt GoT sHoT

KarkaliciousPierot: seriously dude weve been worried sick

KarkaliciousPierot: didnt you take a gun with you?

NightRaven: ...

KarkaliciousPierot: DONT PULL A HITOSHIT ON ME DUDE

NightRaven: sorry

NightRaven: but yeah i took the gun

NightRaven: wasnt very helpful but

NightRaven: did see the dickhead and mashi

NightRaven: mashi isnt dead

KarkaliciousPierot: !!! really???

NightRaven: didnt look so good tho

NightRaven: i got some pictures but theyre blurry

 **NightRaven** _has posted_ **3** _pictures_

KarkaliciousPierot: that dont matter!

KarkaliciousPierot: oh thank you fumi

KarkaliciousPierot: fumi?

 **NightRaven** _is_ **offline**

 

**"memelordZ"**

Stress: the one night i get a good nights sleep this happens huh

GalecusFanchild: IT'S BETTER TO GET A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP THOUGH.

GalecusFanchild: LAST NIGHT WAS HECTIC FOR ALL OF US.

KarkaliciousPierot: god mood

KarkaliciousPierot: all the mint choco icecream in the world didnt help

KarkaliciousPierot: well it did kinda cus satos a great cook but still

Caramelldansen: thanks ^^

ThanosKarkalicious: another homestuck?

KarkaliciousPierot: yea

KarkaliciousPierot: gotta fill in for my absent homestuck furend (furry friend)

Caramelldansen: im not mad just disappointed

Wehttam: im your local furend

Pidgeon: matt im exocommnicating you

Wehttam: jokes on you pidge i was already exocommunicated

KarkaliciousPierot: we read homestuck together

KarkaliciousPierot: he refuses to play the friendsims with me tho >:(

KarkaliciousPierot: hes an elitist and wont accept how hot nearly everyone is 

KarkaliciousPierot: OH SHIT

KarkaliciousPierot: tokoyami messaged me

 **KarkaliciousPierot** _posted_ **3** _pictures_

KarkaliciousPierot: good news - hes alive

KarkaliciousPierot: bad news - both of em are hurt :(

BabyShark: do you know where he is?

KarkaliciousPierot: mashis apartment building but theyre probably gone by now

BabyShark: oh :/

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: CAN YALL SHUT UP ABOUT THIS ALREADY

ChillPepper: come on katsuki, the guys been missing for a day

ChillPepper: how would you react if i went missing 

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: or if ur whole squad went?

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: DONT EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT YOU DUMBASSES ID FREAK THE FUCK OUT

ChillPepper: then leave hagakure alone >:(

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: fine

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: CAN YALL SHUT UP ABOUT THIS IN THIS CHAT THEN

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: gasp a calm bakugo

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

KarkaliciousPierot: alright >:/

GalecusFanchild: BUT PLEASE KEEP UPDATING WHEN SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS.

Queen✧: Yes! I barely know him, but I'd love to know when he's safe.

ProbablyGod: @KarkaliciousPierot Did you sleep okay? Are you doing alright? I'll try and help if you need anything.

KarkaliciousPierot: i didnt really sleep good but im wrapped up in a blanket and marathoning some musicals so im doin better. not incredible but

PrayForTheWicked: fucking nice which ones?

KarkaliciousPierot: they blur together so i dunno. hopefully mean girls is on sometime the one im on is just queen song

Wehttam: you say that like its an issue lol

PrayForTheWicked: queens good tbh didnt know there was a musical

KarkaliciousPierot: neither did i but hey its good 

KarkaliciousPierot: see yall anoer one bitess th e dust justs startedecb

 **KarkaliciousPierot** _is_ **offline**

 

[time skip] Small Might: guys i have an idea!

Tea Child: pitch it then ;)

Small Might: uraraka youre making this sound dirty

Tea Child: iTS A BASEBALL PUN!

Small Might: yOU WINKED

Owowatdis: pitch ;) pitch ;) pitch ;)

WinkWinkNudge: ill pitch ;) something special to you ;) @Emoxtremo

Emoxtremo: why

Small Might: BACK ON TRACK do you guys wanna meet up and play games? 

Small Might: partly because i havent seen you guys in person and partly because i think we could need the comfort of people around us!

EmoXtremo: do we even live in the same place

EmoXtremo: i dont think anyone here lives in texas

ThanosKarkalicous: YOU LIVE IN TEXAS?!

ThanosKarkalicous: filthy american

EmoXtremo: filthy homestuck

 **KarkaliciousPierot** _is_ **online**

KarkaliciousPierot: karkat is more than homestuck

KarkaliciousPierot: karkat is god

ThanosKarkalicious: i cant believe you came online just to say that

KarkaliciousPierot: aobtd is over

EmoXtremo: aint karkats name karkat vantas not karkalicous pierot

Stress: so you DO know homestuck HUUUUUUUUH

EmoXtremo: shut up shiro 

EmoXtremo: who fucking cried when equius died

Stress: who fucking cried when nepeta died huh

EmoXtremo: h hey

WinkWinkNudge: you stayed home for a week ;)

EmoXtremo: lance stfu

Pidgeon: you asked me if i could hack the website and bring her back right

EmoXtremo: everyone stfu

Pidgeon: literally all of the characters in homestuck die and you get salty over the furry

KarkaliciousPierot: theres way more furries than nepeta theyre just cowards

KarkaliciousPierot: anyway emo bitch

Small Might: hagakure thats rude!

KarkaliciousPierot: he said stfu like twice

^3^: keith i cant believe it

Small Might: but still :(

ZukoButHotter: hagakure stop

Small Might: :0

Tea Child: man todoroki i cant believe you showed up just to defend your bf

KarkaliciousPierot: ill go back to my nap then you lovebirds ;)

 **KarkaliciousPierot** _is_ **offline**

ZukoButHotter: ha

ZukoButHotter: i wish

Small Might: wat

 **ZukoButHotter** _has deleted_ **one** _message_

ZukoButHotter: wat

Small Might: todoroki are you okay?

ZukoButHotter: fuck no

GalecusFanchild: CAN WE ALL JUST NOT SAY THE F WORD THANKS.

Owowatdis: iida said we cant say fyck

Tea Child: fick

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: fyuck 

ThanosKarkalicious: feck

ChillPepper: hyuck

DuctTapeMyLifeTogether: say the f word eijiro

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: SERO DO YOU VALUE YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE

DuctTapeMyLifeTogether: fuck i forgot you live down the street

SmallMight: AanNYywWAayY! where does everyone else live?

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: vbucks

ThanosKarkalicous: vbucks

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: vbucks

Queen✧: VBucks?

ChillPepper: vbucks

Queen✧: VBUCKS??

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: the beautiful land of bucks

ZukoButHotter: wait do you guys mean buckinghamshire

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: yep

ZukoButHotter: filthy southerners

SmallMight: oh my god you're from the north todo?

ZukoButHotter: izuku no

ZukoButHotter: IZUKU PLEASE DONT SAY YOURE A SOUTHENER

SmallMight: TODOROKIIIIII

99%Glitter: ✧ you dramatic gays ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ j'habite à Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur! ✧

TeaChild: oo france?

99%Glitter: ✧ oui, mon ami! ✧

99%Glitter: ✧ why else would i speak french? ✧

TeaChild: oh right, sorry ;-:

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: HOW MANY OF YOU FUCKERS ARE NORTHENERS?

99%Glitter: ✧ does it matter? ✧

SmallMight: YES

EmoXtremo: welp me and glitter are gonna stay out of this

99%Glitter: ✧ oh non, j'adore discours ✧

EmoXtremo: aNYONE? 

^3^: ill stay out of it with you keith!

EmoXtremo: finally another non tealander

^3^: keith you've yeed your last haw

WinkWinkNudge: hunk im so proud of you

^3^: that felt a bit mean though

Pidgeon: google how do you get from southampton to texas?

EmoXtremo: KATIE NO

Wehttam: keith YES 

Queen✧: Can't we all get a group call going for those who can't show up physically?

Stress: that'd work 

Stress: and keith has a skype he just uses it for co op stardew

EmoXtremo: shiro please stop

ThanosKarkalicious: dude you have stardew??

ThanosKarkalicious: you gotta join me 

ThanosKarkalicious: we can set up a new farm and i can woo sam

 **ThanosKarkalicious** _has deleted_ **one** _message_

ThanosKarkalicious: we can set up a new farm and i can woo haley

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: bitch dont lie you have the hots for sam as well dont think i didnt see that 

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: hey hey denki

ThanosKarkalicious: what

 **DuctTapeYourLifeTogether** _has posted_ **5** _photos_

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: i distinctly remember you crying over the fact that he rejected your gold star parsnip and hated you

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: and then you tried it on haley like a fool and ended up crying so much you reset your game

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: your bisexuality is showing

ChillPepper: i thought he went on for longer?

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: yea but that was about an actor from this musical i think

ThanosKarkalicous: uh huh sure make fun of me for my crush on will connolly what about lauren lopez? 

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: thats not valid we all have a crush on lauren lopez

Queen✧: Oh are we talking about girls we like? Stephanie Hsu was a good Christine. This is a much better conversation than debating on North vs South. 

Queen✧: But Romelle's so cute, I love her dearly.

Pidgeon: oh this was about actors BUT tell us about ur crush lur lur!! 

Queen✧: So we met through attending the same grammar school due to being in the same classes a year ago, but recently we were paired up for a project and I keep getting distracted by how pretty her braids are! I'd love to do my hair like that but my braids are always messy. :(

Queen✧: But should I tell her I've got a crush on her? I don't want to ruin our friendship.

ProbablyGod: My advice is to wait until after the project is over to tell her - if she turns out to be homophobic or refuses to work with you after the fact it won't damage the project or your grades!

Queen✧: Oh I didn't even consider if she would refuse to work with me, thank you!

PrayForTheWicked: god i wuv my geef

ProbablyGod: Geef?

PrayForTheWicked: what?

ProbablyGod: Isn't it gf? Kiyoka I do know you like me ^^ but we aren't dating yet.

 **PrayForTheWicked**   _is_ **offline**

ProbablyGod: I SAID YET PLEASE KIYOKA

ThanosKarkalicious: jirou is a disaster lesbian momo i thouhgt you knew

ProbablyGod: Could you tell her that I do love her back I'm just bad at speaking about love and stuff?

ThanosKarkalicious: she would think im playin a prank on her unfortnatley ever since the splatoon incident

Didney Worl: i think she trusts me if that would help? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: no offense kami but koda is 100% more reliable

IWannaBeAnAlienQueen: oh mood kami i asked you and kirishima if you'd done the math homework and guess who responded two days after it was due

DuctTapeYourLifeTogether: same denks ur my bff but youre also the same person who told me you were gonna do your essay before playing stardew but you did not do it in five minutes according to that handy dancy steam notification

ThanosKarkalicious: I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU

ChillPepper: i trust you dude ^^

saltyfuckwithasideofketchup: I DONT YOU FUCKER 

ThanosKarkalicous: ... yea i expected that

ProbablyGod: I appreciate you offering Kaminari! However, @Didney Worl I'd be happy if you could tell her that her feelings are returned. 

Didney Worl: ٩(๑•◡-๑)۶❤

Queen✧: That's so sweet! However, back on point are Keith, Hunk, Aoyama and Shouto the only ones who won't be able to easily meet?

EmoXtremo: please any more americans

^3^: fellow samoans would be fun 

Pidgeon: aww hunk i'd love to visit

EmoXtremo: im feeling very appreciated thanks

Pidgeon: america scares me im sorry

EmoXtremo: me to tbh

99%Glitter: ✧ j'aimerais voyager en Angleterre mais je ne peux pas (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ✧

ZukoButHotter: i can probably travel if my dad let me go out

Small Might: what do you mean?

ZukoButHotter: hes weird with me travelling downtown but i can sneak out dont worry

ZukoButHotter: are yall in the vbucks area

GalecusFanchild: WHY DO YOU ALL CALL BUCKINGHAMSHIRE VBUCKS. WHAT ARE VBUCKS

**Several people are typing...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offline Users:  
> madmewmew  
> homosuckfurry  
> NightRaven
> 
> might've binged dbh in two days and then carmen sandiego the very next day. im sleepy but dbh has inspired me with the plot!!!!! so!!!!!! hype!!!!! also i no longer feel guilty about including a certain someone as the villain ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)  
>  
> 
> also send help i have 48+ hours on stardew valley and yes the gold parsnip story is real i cried fuck you sam pierre appreciates my parsnips  
>  


End file.
